Harry Potter and The Orb of Ter'angreal
by The Moon Princess
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender spend their summer together and they leave for their last year at Hogwarts...Voldermort has a plan for Harry and his friends in store...what that plan is you'll just have to find out and read lol. Rating may change R/R.
1. Summer at Harry's

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This will be a Harry/Hermione fanfic. Only the characters from the book will be used there are no original characters. I realize the rating is R and that's because later on there will be R rated material, just know the first chapter isn't R. Under certain requests I've edited the original version to this one. I didn't realize the mistakes I made in the first post so I fixed them here. Here is the better adaptation to my story I hope you all enjoy it the main plot of the story won't really reveal itself to the second or third chapter.I'm really not sure yet so read and review!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Orb of Ter'angreal By: Sapphire Rose  
  
It was the summer before Harry Potter's seventh year attending Hogwarts, his last and final year. Harry was lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling thinking about his friends. He picks up a letter that was lying beside him, one that Hedwig delivered earlier that day. It was from his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron and Harry had been friends since their first year. Ron's family was always kind to him. Harry read the note over to himself once again to make sure he understood everything right.  
  
Harry- My parents said it would be alright that I come and stay with you the rest of the summer vacation. I'll be arriving by floo around noon. See you then! -Ron  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of his friend coming to stay with him. He was glad he could see his best friend again. Since Harry moved in with Sirius he had everything he could ever want...well maybe not everything. Today was the day Ron was supposed to arrive! It was only eleven in the morning when he checked his clock last. His friend was due to arrive within the hour. Harry then picked up another letter that was resting alongside him. This one was from his friend Hermione Granger, like Ron he had known Hermione since their first year at Hogwarts. For some reason Harry's thoughts lingered on her more then usual.  
  
Hey Harry- Well my parents agreed to let me stay with you for the remainder of the summer. I'll be coming with Lavender so I won't be able to come till the next day around 1pm. I hope it's no trouble. I can't wait to see you both again. -Hermione  
  
Harry was kind of disappointed; he had to wait a whole day before he could see his friend. She was coming with Lavender, Ron's "steady" girlfriend since last year. Harry liked Lavender, but she had a tendency to speak her mind constantly. How Ron and Lavender lasted this long, no one will ever be able to comprehend. He laughed silently to himself over the thought. At the moment Harry was not seeing anyone. His last relationship ended just before the end of his sixth year. He had been going out with Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. Harry and Ginny still remained on friendly terms but their relationship just didn't work out the way he planned. To him there was just always something missing between the two. Harry decided to wait for his friend down by the fireplace where Ron was supposed to arrive any minute. He opened the door to his room, and headed downstairs, and took a seat on one of the couches. Harry didn't have to wait long before he saw the tall, redheaded boy come through the fireplace. Ron dusted off the soot from his clothes and pulled out his trunk from the fireplace. When Ron finally looked in Harry's direction a smile crossed his features. Harry stood up from his seat and walked over to his friend. Ron embraced him in a friendly hug.  
  
"Well Harry it's nice to see you again, where is Hermione she's normally the one who's always on time?"  
  
Ron laughed at his own statement and Harry joined in.  
  
"Well she's not arriving till tomorrow around one."  
  
"Alright then what shall we do now?"  
  
"Well why don't we bring your trunk up to your room and then I can give you a tour."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Harry picked up one end of Ron's trunk while Ron took the other. He led Ron up the stairs and to the left. They walked down the hallway, when they finally approached the room Harry opened the door and guided him in.  
  
"Alright Ron this will be your room.mine is down the rest of the hall and to the right."  
  
The room was specious and well furnished, it had a large bed at one end of the room, a desk, a few drawers, a couch with a few chairs scattered around the room and a closet. The walls were painted blue and the bed linings and curtains were blue as well with silver trimmings. Ron and Harry set the trunk down by his bed.  
  
"The bathroom is the room to the left.and I think that's about it really."  
  
"So where's Lavender sleeping.?"  
  
"She'll be in the room across from you and Hermione's room will be by mine."  
  
When Harry said Hermione's name his face seemed to brighten up just at the thought of her. Ron noticed the change and a broad smile came across his features as well.  
  
"Harry is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what's going on between you and Hermione?"  
  
Harry was a bit taken aback by Ron's indirect assumptions.  
  
"Nothings going on between us Ron."  
  
"Whatever you say Harry."  
  
"Come on Ron its only Hermione; she's been my best friend since first year."  
  
"Ahh.yes Harry but not only is she your best friend but she is a girl with feelings as well."  
  
"Hermione would never think of me that way and neither would I."  
  
"You never know.anything is possible. Don't forget her and Justin broke up earlier this summer."  
  
"She never told me.what happened?"  
  
"He cheated on her with some muggle that lived next door to him.she went over to his house to see him and she saw them kissing."  
  
The blood began to boil in Harry's veins; he hated to see anyone hurt Hermione. When the new year at Hogwarts would begin he would make a trip to go and see Justin.  
  
"I knew he was never right for her."  
  
"Harry you seem to be a bit jealous."  
  
"I was never jealous.I just hate to see someone I care about hurt.Hermione didn't deserve that."  
  
"But Harry this isn't the first time either.it seems whenever Hermione dates anyone you become over protective of her.she can take care of herself she's a big girl now."  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest in protest, trying to block out whatever Ron was saying.  
  
"Remember when she dated Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.if I recall you had a little talk with him and he stayed clear of Hermione after that."  
  
"Well he wasn't suitable for Hermione either."  
  
"Harry when will anyone be good enough for our Hermione.you can't keep her in a bubble for the rest of her life."  
  
"I just don't want to see her hurt Ron."  
  
"I know and neither do I but you have to let her live her life."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
"Well it still doesn't change the fact that I would like to hurt Justin for what he did."  
  
"You know Harry why don't you just admit you like Hermione more then a friend."  
  
"Because I don't like her that way."  
  
"Well you may not see it now but I believe you will later on."  
  
"Whatever Ron.why didn't she tell me about Justin anyway?"  
  
"Because she probably knew how you were going to react and that's why she didn't tell you anything about it."  
  
"I guess.well let's start unpacking your things and I can give you a tour of the place."  
  
For the next half hour Harry and Ron spent their time unpacking the trunk placing Ron's clothes in assorted drawers and in the closet. When they were finished Harry showed Ron around the house.the house itself was fairly large and it was well furnished. The tour took up most of the afternoon and by now it was around four in the afternoon and dinner would be ready around six so they had some time to spare. Both Harry and Ron had decided to squander the remainder of their time talking to each other. So they headed to Harry's room. Ron sat down on one of the chairs and Harry seated himself on his own bed.  
  
"So Harry do you know who the Head Boy is going to be this year?"  
  
"As a matter of fact Ron I do know who it is."  
  
"Well then spit it out.who is it?"  
  
Ron asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well Ron the Head Boy this year just happens to be me."  
  
Harry smiled broadly at the thought.he was proud that he beat Justin out of the spot.  
  
"Really? That's great Harry.and of course we can expect our fair Hermione to be the Head Girl."  
  
Both the boys gave off a slight chuckle.  
  
"Well she is after all the smartest witch I've ever seen, she deserves it."  
  
"That she does.hey Harry where has Sirius been all this time?"  
  
"Well he's at the ministry now.he has a job there as an Auror. He won't be home until dinner so you'll see him then."  
  
"It seems that things are working fine for him.I'm glad his name was cleared finally."  
  
"So am I.since then I've been able to live with him. I couldn't wait to leave the Dursley's."  
  
"Honestly I don't know how you ever survived there."  
  
"Just barely."  
  
"So what are our plans for the summer.?"  
  
"Well there's a lot to do in Godric's Hollow and we can pretty much do whatever we want."  
  
"What time is it now Harry?"  
  
"Just about dinner time...we should head downstairs."  
  
Harry and Ron wander down to dinner and when they got there they could see Sirius already seated at the table waiting for the other two to join them. Sirius looked tired but that didn't stop him from smiling at the two boys that entered the room. Harry and Ron reminded Sirius a lot of him and James at their age.  
  
"Well Ron it's nice to see you.how have you been?"  
  
Harry and Ron seated themselves at the table.  
  
"I've been fine really.not much has been going on."  
  
Sirius nodded and he looked over in Harry's direction.  
  
"Where's Hermione; wasn't she supposed to come as well?"  
  
"She isn't arriving till tomorrow with Lavender so it's only us for now."  
  
"Alright.well lets eat I'm starved!"  
  
The sound of laugher could be heard throughout the room. Sirius sounded as if he were an impatient little boy. The three ate their meals up and when dinner was finished they left the food there so the resident House Elf, Dobby could clean it up. Once Harry moved in with Sirius he asked Dobby if he would like to come live with them and they would pay him for his services. Dobby agreed of course 'Anything for Harry Potter.' Harry, Ron and Sirius spent the remainder of the night sitting in the living room. They played Wizards Chess and of course Ron beat both Harry and Sirius. It was finally getting late and they all decide to call it a night and go to bed. Sirius was the first to separate from the pair as he headed right from the stairs. Harry and Ron walked to the left and down the hallway. When they came upon Ron's room he opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Well goodnight Harry see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Ron."  
  
Ron closed the door behind him and Harry continued down the hallway to his room. He walked inside, put his pajamas on and shifted into bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. The night was peaceful and all was quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Time passes and the next day dawns. The sun crept passed the hills that surrounded Godric's Hollow and lit the area. There was a light breeze in the air and it would be a warm summer day. For Harry Potter and Ron Weasley this would be the day when their friend Hermione Granger came to stay with them for the remainder of the summer before they had to return to Hogwarts for their last and final year. That day Hermione had roused up early to do any last minute packing. She had to make sure she had everything she needed because Lavender was going to be taking her to Sirius's house. In her head she mentally checked off everything she required.  
  
'Let's see books.robes.shirts.'  
  
She gathered Crookshanks things as well and put them away. Hermione finished packing and she tried to close her trunk, with some difficultly she finally closed it. All she had to do now was wait for Lavender to pick her up but that wasn't for another two hours. While she was waiting Hermione decided to take a shower. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her clothes from the night before and threw them in the hamper and stepped into the shower. Once she was fully washed and her hair had a good rinse she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her figure, she steps out and walked over to the mirror. The steam fogged up the glass and she wiped it off so she could see herself clearly. It was obvious over the years she has changed.she grew into a very attractive girl. Hermione no longer had the bushy hair she once had during her first year. But for some reason she had still been unable to catch the attention of the one person she truly cared for. Although she never really admitted it to herself. Her feelings went out to once specific boy but she didn't confess this to herself. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and she started to brush the knots from her hair and once she was done she blew dry it. Hermione walked to her room and threw on a pair of clothes, by the time she was finished it was almost time for Lavender to come and pick her up. She tried to carry down her trunk and with some difficulty she finally managed to get it downstairs. When she reached the fireplace Lavender was already standing there with her own trunk in hand and she seemed to be smiling. Hermione dropped the heavy trunk and walked over to her friend and they enveloped each other in a big hug.  
  
"Lavender it's so good to see you again."  
  
"Same here Hermione.it seems like this will be an interesting summer, we get to spend it at Harry's."  
  
"Well I think I know why it will be interesting for you."  
  
Hermione said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Harry and Ron are expecting us around one so we should start heading there.I'll go first so you will know what to do. To get to Harry's all you have to say is 'Sirius Black's House' and you're there."  
  
"Alright I know what to do."  
  
When Lavender mentioned Harry's name her face seem to light up with a smile and Lavender noticed her change.  
  
"Hermione is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what's going on between you and Harry?"  
  
"Nothing is going on between us Lavender."  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione."  
  
"Come on Lavender is only Harry; he's been my best friend since first year."  
  
"Ahh.yes Hermione but not only is he your best friend but he is also a boy with feeling as well."  
  
"Harry would never think of me that way and neither would I."  
  
"You never know anything is possible. Ginny and he did break up."  
  
"Yes I know they did."  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'm your friend you can tell me anything."  
  
"Oh Lavender I really don't know.to him I'm just a bookworm."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being a bookworm...and I'm sure that's not all Harry sees in you anyway.you've turned into a very attractive girl and any guy within a mile would be able to see that.it couldn't even pass Harry and if it did he's blind."  
  
This got a laugh out of Hermione and Lavender smiled.  
  
"We should be going now.they're expecting us."  
  
"You're right.let's get going remember I go first."  
  
Hermione and Lavender walked towards the fireplace luggage in hand. Lavender would go first, she took a handful of floo powder and threw it in. When the powder touched the flames they erupted green. She stepped in shouting out 'Sirius Black's House' and she went spinning away through the floo system. Finally she reached her destination and stepped out of the fireplace dusting herself off, pulling her trunk along with her. She spotted Harry and Ron and she smiled...  
  
"Hey Guys."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up with joy as he watched his girlfriend come through the fireplace. He hadn't seen her since the end of their sixth year but they kept in touch with each other. Lavender had long blond hair and brown eyes. She was around 5'8", a few inches shorter then he. She wore a pair of thigh high shorts with a white tang top. Ron walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace kissing her.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Ron."  
  
They shared a smile and were interrupted from a noise that sounded as if they were clearing their throat. It was Harry, they realized he was in the room and smiled.  
  
"So Lavender.where's Hermione?"  
  
"She should be on her way.knowing her she probably wanted to pack a few more books away."  
  
And a few moments later you could see a brown headed girl coming through the fireplace. As she walked out, dusting off her clothes Harry felt as though something was stuck in his throat.Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She now stood at a height of 5'7", her hair lost it's bushiness over time and it now laid straight. She seemed to be wearing a short flower print skirt which showed off her shapely legs and a white tang top that clung to her like a second skin, and the straps of the shirt were slender. But the feature that caught his attention the most was her deep hazel eyes that looked in his direction with a smile on. Hermione pulled her trunk out of the fireplace and looked around the room noticing Ron and Lavender in each others arms and her gaze then fell on Harry. She didn't know what to think he just looked so 'good' for lack of a better word. He was at least 6'1" now; his raven black hair was messier then ever. He seemed to have gained some more muscle tone in his body, probably from all the extra Quidditch training he was putting himself through leaving him with a broad chest. His sparkling green eyes shined with a brilliance and warmth. He wore a pair of black pants and a simple white tee-shirt that hugged him in just the right places. Silence seemed to have entered the atmosphere as Hermione entered but was soon broken by a voice on the side and they were pulled out of their daze.  
  
"Well Hermione, you sure have changed since the last time I saw you and Lavender it's nice to see you again as well."  
  
Sirius said walking into the room looking at the group before him.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too.thanks for letting us spend the rest of our summer vacation here."  
  
"It's really no problem Hermione.it's a pleasant change."  
  
"So what should we do now?"  
  
"Well Lavender I know you'll probably want to spend some time with Ron so he can show you to your room and give you a tour and Hermione can come with me."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me lets go."  
  
With that they four picked up the trunks and headed up the stairs, they walked down the hallway. Ron opened the door to Lavender's room and they walked inside while Hermione and Harry continued on. The silence seemed to be increasing as time passed by, they finally approached Hermione's room and the two entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter one! I decided to leave you all off at some type of cliff hanger. In the next chapter we'll see more revealed.but that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember Please Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. An Interesting Start to the Perfect Summ...

~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all  
belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just a reminder this is a Harry and Hermione pairing, if you don't like the pairings then don't bother reading it in the first place. With  
that said I will continue on with my story for your reading pleasure.  
Things become a bit more interesting with this chapter, mostly straight forward. The plot will reveal itself it all due time so just be patient  
and watch how it all unfolds. Hope you enjoy it, Read and Review!  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author Spotlight: This update is putting AngelxD14 in the spotlight. I  
suggest you all read her work for I find it absolutely brilliant. You won't be displeased with the outcomes of her stories. I simply adore her  
writing and recommend it to anyone willing to read her work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Orb of Ter'angreal  
Chapter Two  
By: Sapphire Rose  
  
Hermione gasped when she laid eyes on the room she would be staying in the rest of the summer. Her room was much like the room Ron was staying in but the walls and curtains were a light shade of pink along with the bed linens that had white trimmings. Hermione just stood in the center of the room with her mouth gaped. This is how Harry found her when he walked in the room. You could se the smile cross his features as he approached her from behind and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"So do you like it?"  
  
This seemed to bring Hermione out of the trance she had fallen into.  
  
"Like it? I absolutely adore it!"  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear it. Why don't we unpack your things?"  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Placing the trunk down beside the bed, Hermione pulled open her trunk. The first thing Harry noticed was the piles of books Hermione began to pull out.  
  
"So do you think you brought enough? I was wondering what was making your trunk so heavy."  
  
Hermione playfully punched him in the arm as if to say she wasn't very amused with the remark.  
  
"Well unlike some people I know I don't slack off during the summer holiday."  
  
"And who might you be inferring to?"  
  
Hermione looked directly at him as if to say the answer were right in front of him.  
  
"You wouldn't be suggesting that I slack off during the break?"  
  
He said with mock shock in his voice.  
  
"No I'm suggesting the wall behind you does."  
  
Hermione replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes heavenward. The expression on Harry's face became one of pouting. This did not escape the attention of Hermione and she could do nothing but laugh.  
  
"Oh stop pouting; you know you're too cute for your own good."  
  
"Why thank you very much Ms. Granger."  
  
"It's my pleasure Mr. Potter."  
  
After the exchange the two continued to organize Hermione's things in various drawers around the room. The silence was evident and there was an air of awkwardness surrounding the two. Bother felt the need to break the silence but didn't know what they would actually say to each other. Finally Harry decided to start a conversation with her.  
  
"So Mione how has your summer been?"  
  
"It has been alright, nothing special really. What about you?"  
  
"I've been mostly spending time with Sirius when he isn't at the Ministry."  
  
Once again the silence returned for some reason Harry couldn't hold a conversation. Why was this so difficult for him? It was only Hermione; it wasn't as if he had never been in a room alone with her before. Why was it so difficult now? Similar thoughts ran through Hermione's mind although she had a better grasp on where these feelings could be arising from.  
  
"So Hermione, how are things going with Justin?"  
  
That was it. The one thing she was hoping wouldn't come up. She knew Harry would eventually ask, but she didn't expect it so soon. It wasn't that she wanted to keep it from him; she just knew how he was going to react when she told him. No use hiding it now, she couldn't find it in her heart to lie to him.  
  
"Well we broke up earlier in the summer."  
  
Harry knew he made her feel uncomfortable, but he had to hear it from her directly.  
  
"Why? You both seemed so taken with each other?"  
  
He could feel the pit in his stomach begin to pull as the words left his mouth. For some reason jealousy was all he could feel. Harry was always overprotective of Hermione but he just couldn't understand why he was jealous?  
  
"Well I thought I was.until."  
  
"Until?"  
  
Hermione sat down n her bed with her hands covering her face as if to hold the tears waiting to spill. Harry sat down beside her, placing a soothing hand on her back, rubbing it gently up and down.  
  
"Mione it's ok, I'm here to listen."  
  
No longer able to hold back the tears, Hermione's arms were thrown around him as she cried silently on his shoulder. Taken aback at first Harry fell into the embrace, taking the shaking form of Hermione in his arms, whispering calming words in her ear. Oddly enough Hermione felt very relaxed in the position she was in, for some reason Harry made her feel safe and protected. Eventually the tears subsided and Harry placed a hand on her chin drawing her face up to look at him, with his thumbs he brushed away the stray tears that lingered on her porcelain face.  
  
"So tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know! I went to go see him during the summer trying to surprise him and when I get there I find him in the arms of another girl!"  
  
"Hermione, Justin is stupid if he did that. Honestly I don't think he realized what he had until he lost it. You deserve so much better."  
  
In her mind she screamed, 'if I deserve so much better then how come I don't have you?' Contemplating for a few moments, Hermione began to rethink this thought, could it be this was more then a mere infatuation, that she really did think of Harry more then a friend?  
  
"Hermione I hate to see you this way, the next time I see him."  
  
His next few words were cut off by the delicate finger placed against his lips. He froze from the simple contact of Hermione's hand with his lips,  
  
"Please Harry don't, I know you hate to see me upset but don't do something that will get you expelled."  
  
"I can't just sit by and watch that jerk get off easy. No one should treat you that way."  
  
"Please?"  
  
The pleading face could earn her anything her heart desired, he could never say no to THAT.  
  
"Fine. But I'm only agreeing under protest."  
  
She smiled and placed a light, feather kiss on his cheek that seemed to linger there longer then necessary.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Harry unconsciously placed a hand to his cheek while Hermione turned to the bathroom to freshen up. Could one simple gesture actually cause this kind of reaction? Walking back into the room Hermione closed her trunk and looked towards Harry.  
  
"So when am I going to get that tour I was promised?"  
  
"Right now if you like."  
  
"Great, let's go!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him out of the room. Subconsciously he never wanted to leave that room but he held on to that hand that was so willingly placed in his own.  
  
Down the hall from Hermione's room we can find Ron and Lavender. Lavender's trunk wasn't unpacked yet and was forgotten by the door. Lying on the bed we find Ron on top of Lavender enjoying a snogging session. Ron's hands roamed down Lavender's sides while her hands were tangled in his hair. Short of breathe they both break away from each other, breathing in deeply and staring into each others eyes.  
  
"So did that make up for lost time?"  
  
Ron asked with a cocky smile plastered across his face.  
  
"Well to be honest, I can't be sure since I haven't seen you in almost a whole, entire month."  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to try it again, just to be sure."  
  
Lavender grabbed a handful of Ron's shirt, pulling him back down to her lips. This was pretty much how Ron and Lavender spent their afternoon together. Completely forgetting about the clothes that needed to be put away in their proper places.  
  
As of now Harry was showing Hermione the library which had books from floor to ceiling. She was very impressed of the collection of books Harry and Sirius kept, even thought they probably would never read a single one. Harry watched as her eyes lit up, books were always Hermione's weak point. Continuing the tour, Harry showed Hermione all around the manor, including the Quidditch field that was just outside.  
When they started to head back inside, Hermione tripped on a rock and began to fall. Harry reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the floor; since he was the Gryffindor Seeker he had fast reflexes. Hermione's arms remained wrapped tightly around him as he placed her back on her feet.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing really."  
  
Realizing there current state, the two quickly pulled away from each other and headed back into the house silently.  
  
The afternoon whirled by and pretty soon night began to fall once more on the estate. Currently Harry and Hermione were seated in the living room, playing a game of Wizarding Chess to pass the time.  
  
"So what do you think Ron and Lavender have been up to all this time?"  
  
"Most likely snogging each other, there isn't an hour that goes by when those two aren't involved with each other."  
  
"I actually find it enthralling."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well to be honest I envy them, they both share something I wish I had."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone worthy of you one day Mione."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"Don't be silly, you're smart, beautiful, caring.any guy would be blind to pass you up."  
  
The words played in both their minds until the noise of footsteps interrupted their thoughts. Sirius entered the room, plopping down in a seat by the two. Sirius studied the chess board for a few moments before moving Hermione's knight into place.  
  
"Check mate!"  
  
Studying the board, a broad smile crossed Hermione's features.  
  
"I won! Thanks Sirius."  
  
"Yea thanks a lot; I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"Sorry Harry but let's head off to dinner. Where's Ron and Lavender?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll be down to join us momentarily."  
  
"I'll take your word on that."  
  
Harry and Hermione put away the chess pieces and joined Sirius in the dinning room. Harry sat by his godfather while Hermione sat next to him. After what seemed like hours to the hungry trio Ron and Lavender came rushing in. Lavender's hair was tousled and the two took seats across from the amused looks on their friends. Trying to save face Ron looked up at the rest.  
  
"Sorry about that we lost track of the time."  
  
"I'm sure you did Ron."  
  
Ron gave Harry an exasperated look while Hermione and Lavender shared a small smile.  
  
"Well now that you're all here I guess that mean we can eat!"  
  
"Sirius do you only think of your stomach?"  
  
"You know Harry I resent that."  
  
"Honestly you both sound like children."  
  
Harry and Sirius stared at Hermione with the exact same look of pure innocence.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I could swear you both shared one mind."  
  
"Yes Lavender I quite agree."  
  
"Of course you'd agree Ron; she is after all your girlfriend."  
  
"Well Harry I'm sure if there was someone who caught your attention you would be acting the same way."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Throughout dinner the group ate the delicious food prepared by Dobby. Laughter spread throughout the room and the good cheer was obvious. Far away in a distant land a dark figured watched this happy group sit down and eat.  
  
"Soon Harry Potter we shall face each other again.soon."  
  
The image disappeared and the man fell into darkness.  
  
After dinner Sirius left the quartet and they headed into the living room. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lavender spent the night talking about school, the future and their summer holidays. Eventually the clock announced the hour of midnight. Hermione's head rested upon the shoulder of Harry's as she began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Looks like she couldn't stay up much longer."  
  
"Why don't we go to bed then?"  
  
"Alright but what are we going to do about Mione?"  
  
"I'll carry her upstairs, you two can go up we'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, good night Harry see you in the morning."  
  
Ron and Lavender took to the stairs leaving the sleeping Hermione and Harry in the room. Harry picked Hermione up in his arms with ease and began to carry her sleeping form up the stairs to her room. When he got there he gently kicked the door open and walked Hermione over to the bed, lying her down. He pulled the covers over her and placed a chaste kiss atop her forehead and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. A smile crept across Hermione's face as she fell into a peaceful slumber of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there's the second chapter, I know I took forever and a day to update it but I was busy. Thank you to all the reviews good and bad. To answer the question about the title it won't come into play till later on in the story. There actually is a point to it so be patient. Other then  
that keep the reviews coming! The next chapter will take place the  
following week, I'll be posting more often.  
  
Sapphire Rose  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Surprise!

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Just a reminder this is a Harry and Hermione pairing, if you don't like the pairings then don't bother reading it in the first place. Remember this chapter takes place a week after and it's Harry's Birthday. This chapter is where the beginning of the plot starts to come in. I don't exactly give it away just yet but one very important part is introduced. Hope you enjoy it, Read and Review!

~*~*~*~

Author Spotlight: For this chapter I'm putting Mistress del Mare in the spotlight. I absolutely love her work, to me it's brilliant and I suggest you all read it. Her current story Forever Yours is the sequel so read the first story first. She's an excellent writer and one of my favorites!

~*~*~*~

Harry Potter and the Orb of Ter'angreal

Chapter Three

By: Sapphire Rose

The week passed by like a blur, everything just seemed absolutely perfect in Harry's mind as he spent his summer with his closest friends and godfather. He didn't think life could get any better but oh how wrong he was.

It was July 31st, Harry's birthday. Accustomed to the way the Dursley's treated his birthday Harry wasn't expecting anything. Waking up, Harry stretched out of bed and headed off to take a shower. He washed and rinsed his hair thoroughly. Once he finished up, he stepped out and dried his hair while wrapping a towel around his midsection, holding it in place.

Hermione had woken up bright and early that morning and threw on a pair of shorts that were cut pretty high and a tang top. Heading out of her room, Hermione stepped in front of Harry's door, knocking lightly.

"Harry can I come in?"

Getting no immediate response, Hermione figured he was still asleep and decided to wake him up. Opening the door she slipped in, closing it behind her. But when she turned around the sight before her made her knees grow weak and her cheeks to turn red. There, was Harry Potter, standing before her in the flesh. You could see the muscle tone more clearly now and Hermione could swear she was gaping at him, she could see everything and I mean everything. Trying to regain some composer Hermione turned around quickly, shielding her eyes…

"I'm so sorry Harry; I thought you were still asleep!"

When Harry saw Hermione walk through that door he had accidentally dropped the towel around his waist a bit shocked by her entrance. When he realized his current state a slight blush crept on his cheeks and he quickly bent down to pick up the towel to cover himself with. When Harry noticed her reaction he couldn't help but blush even more. Shouldn't he be feeling a bit annoyed at that moment? After all, his best friend just walked in on him and he was sure she saw everything.

"It's alright Mione, really."

Harry walked over to his drawer and pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt.

"I really didn't mean to walk in on you, god do I feel stupid!"

"Hermione stop worrying about it, it was an innocent mistake…you can turn around now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

She reluctantly turned around to face him; the blush in her cheeks was noticeable. Never in her life was she more embarrassed then this moment. She had to admit thought, she preferred him without the shirt. Hermione scolded herself for the thoughts that seemed to be permanently embedded into her head and she tried to smile.

"So what did you need?"

"Well I wanted to wake you up…"

"And why did you want to do that?"

"Well I wanted some company during breakfast, Ron and Lavender are still asleep and Sirius went out for a bit."

"Well I'd be happy to escort you down, just give me a few minutes to finish getting dressed."

"Oh, right, well I'll wait for you outside then."

Hermione headed out the door while Harry continued dressing himself. Harry found it rather strange that Hermione of all people didn't mention his birthday. He reasoned in his head that she probably forgot after the current situation. Harry couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she blushed. The past week he had spent a lot of time trying to sort out his feelings for his best friend. Once he was done, he walked outside of the room to join Hermione.

"Well Milady are you ready to go?"

He held his arm out to her which she gladly took.

"Yes I believe I'm quite ready."

They both shared a laugh as they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. The morning seemed to pass by and eventually Ron and Lavender joined the duo. Not once was Harry's birthday mentioned, he could no longer dismiss it as a careless error and he began to wonder now.

"So what are you guys planning to do this afternoon?"

Harry asked carefully.

"Well Sirius suggested that we stop in Hogsmead to pick up a few things. Any of you wonderful ladies willing to join us?"

"Well Ron, sadly I can't. I wanted to study a bit today so I'll stay behind."

"If Hermione's staying, then I'll stay as well. You two go out and have some fun."

"Alright then, what do you say Harry?"

"Sounds fine to me but we should head out now before it gets too crowded."

"Ok, well see you girls later!"

Ron placed a kiss on Lavender's cheek as he and Harry set out to Hogsmead. Unknown to Harry this was all planned. If Harry saw the smiles on the girls faces they would surely given themselves away. At that point they both began to prepare for the upcoming night and it was sure to be one that was remembered.

~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron spent their afternoon wandering around the streets of Hogsmead. While they were there they picked up a few odds and ends along the way. It was getting late and Ron was continually checking his watch for the time. This of course didn't escape Harry's attention but he dismissed the thought. All day no one had wished him a happy birthday. Harry began to doubt anyone remembered at all. Even when they had run into Sirius earlier that day he didn't even get one from him, his own godfather. Finally it was time to head back to the manor.

Ron and Harry walked silently up the path leading to the doorway. As Harry opened the door he noticed all the lights were out, he could barely see in front of him.

"Ron where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure. Let's check the living room."

Ron led Harry to the living room through the darkness of the house.

"Ron do you think you could turn on the lights?"

A light switch was turned on and Harry was greeted by a loud,

"Surprise!"

He could not believe it. Standing before him was the most unexpected sight. The living room was decorated with streamers and balloons all around. Right in front of him were all the people that meant most to him in his life. Present among them we could see the Weasly family, Sirius and Remus; his friends from Hogwarts, Lavender and then his eyes fell upon Hermione. No words could describe what he felt then. A smile gracing her features as she stood there in the crowd, walking up to him. He noticed she had changed into a black mini-skirt and a red halter top, showing off a bit of her midsection. He couldn't help but stare at her with her hair flowing gracefully down her back.

"So Harry did you actually think we could ever forget about your birthday?"

Hermione said as she walked over and stood by his side.

"Honestly I did, I can't believe you all planned this for me, you really didn't have to."

"Oh come on Harry we wanted to do it."

Ron added, he expected Harry would react like this.

"Ron's right for once Harry, so let's just enjoy the party."

"You don't know how much this means to me." 

"Well maybe when my birthday comes around you can make it up to me."

Ron joked around, earning him a playful shove from Lavender who recently joined him at his side.

"Well I'm going to greet the others."

With that said Harry began making his rounds around the room, greeting each and every one of them personally. As he greeted them they each handed him some type of card or package. He couldn't accept these but they all insisted so he gave up seeing as it was useless to argue.

Ron dragged Lavender off so they could spend some time together; after all he did spend an entire afternoon away from her and survived to tell the tale. He made sure to make the absence up to her in the best way he could. Hermione stood in a corner of the room talking to a few of her fellow classmates. Although her eyes kept darting off in Harry's direction, sometimes their eyes would meet, she would smile and turn away. Harry finally made his way over to his godfather and Remus. Hermione noticed this and decided to join him at his side…

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thanks Professor Lupin."

"You don't have to call me Professor Lupin, Remus or Moony is fine after all we aren't in school."

"Alright Moony."

"I want you to have this."

Remus handed Harry a small package and Harry smiled his gratitude.

"Why hello Hermione, nice to see you again."

Harry's gaze shifted to the beauty that stood by his side, he didn't even notice her walk up to them.

"Hello Remus, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Well Harry what do you think of the party?"

"What do I think? I absolutely love it Hermione! Thank you."

"It wasn't only me that helped."

"Well I'm very grateful."

Hermione moved her lips closer to his ear, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and whispered gently in his ear.

"After the cake, meet me outside, I want to give you your present."

Harry nodded and Hermione turned away from them, waving slightly to join her other friends. Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was she was going to give him. Soon he was brought back to reality he looked on Remus and Sirius's faces who remained quiet the whole time.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

Sirius replied, but the smile on his face deceived him.

"Whatever."

Harry left them there as he went around the room.

"Those two remind me so much of Lily and Prongs it's astounding."

"I know what you mean Moony, how long do you think it will take?"

"I say no more then a month."

"Care to make a little wager on that?"

"Alright, two galleons says that Harry and Hermione will become an item within a months time."

"I say it will be at least a week, after all Harry does have Prong's charm."

Both Moony and Padfoot shook on it, smiling inwardly to themselves.

The night swept by them all, everyone seemed to be enjoying the party immensely. Finally it was time to cut the cake, the lights were turned off and a cake was rolled in by Ron and Hermione and placed in front of Harry. The candles were the only source of light given off in the room and Ron and Hermione each took a side next to Harry. Staring around at all the faces he loved most, Harry made a wish to himself, breathing in deeply and blowing out the candles, putting the room back into darkness. Applause and cheers filled the room as the candles went out and the lights were turned back on.

Hermione took the cake knife and handed it to Harry. Taking the knife from her he made the first cut into the cake. A broad smile could be seen by all on Harry's face. The cake was served and the night continued on. Hermione had disappeared from the crowd and Harry remembered to go meet his friend outside by the Quidditch Pitch.

The night air was warm but had a slight chill; the moon was bright in the sky. Heading towards the Quidditch Field, Harry laid eyes on Hermione. She seemed to be waiting anxiously there for him. Harry took this chance to admire her from behind. Some little voice kept telling him this was his best friend and an even smaller voice told him that he wanted too be more then that. Of course that smaller voice was ignored as Harry approached her.

"So Hermione what did you want?"

Harry startled her and she turned around to face him, smiling in his direction.

"Well I wanted to give you your present without everyone staring at us. I thought this would be better."

"Always thinking of everything aren't you Mione?"

"Naturally."

Harry smiled and took a seat on a nearby bench and was soon joined by Hermione. She pulled out a small wrapped object and handed it to him. He looked at the present carefully and gazed back at Hermione before opening the gift. Hermione seemed to be waiting on the edge of the bench with anticipation, waiting for his reaction. Would he even like it? When Harry finally finished opening the gift he found a box and proceeded to open that. What he found left him opened mouthed so to speak.

"Hermione how did you get this?"

"Well I found it while I was roaming around Hogsmead during school. It's a Friendship Ball, it works like a Pensieve but you only place one memory and it keeps replaying. You can also put a message on it. I wasn't sure whether you would like it or not."

Harry was speechless; this probably was the most cherished gift he ever received. It was even better then when he received his Firebolt. The image playing in the crystal was from Christmas last year. He and Hermione were playing in the snow on Hogwarts Grounds, they looked so happy together. Ron wasn't there because he went to Romania to visit his brother that year. The message in the ball was 'Harry and Hermione, Friends Forever.' He could swear he felt tears clouding his eyes from the gift.

"Hermione I honestly don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Without another word he wrapped his strong arms around Hermione. She loved the feeling of being in his arms; she couldn't get enough of it and just held him close to her, not making any move to leave him anytime soon. Harry whispered softly in her ear even though no one was around to hear him.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mione."

With these simple words, chills ran up and down her spine. Harry parted from the embraced and just gazed into her eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, he began to lean his head forward. Slowly her head began to move closer to him until their lips were mere inches apart. But a noise from a distance broke them from their trance and they quickly moved away from each other as if just comprehending what was about to happen, they quickly assembled themselves into a proper state.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing out here?"

Ron and Lavender came over to join their friends, obviously oblivious to what almost happened between their friends. Harry was cursing Ron in his mind at this point; he didn't know whether to be annoyed or absolutely grateful.

"Well Harry and I came out because I wanted to give him his present."

The thoughts in Hermione's mind were going a mile minute. Was she just about to kiss her best friend or was she imagining that? Was he about to kiss her as well? Hermione thought that couldn't be, she was just a bookworm, he couldn't possibly think of her like that.

"Why don't you two come back inside? The party is a hit if I do say so myself."

"Alright we're coming Ron."

Hermione stood up from her seat and began to walk back to the party and soon Ron, Lavender, and Harry followed her.

For the rest of the party Harry and Hermione kept a distance from each other, which Ron and Lavender thought was very odd. Several glances were stolen in each others direction. Both Harry and Hermione were so confused. Eventually the party came to an end and the guests began to leave either by floo, apparition, or driving home. The party was a complete success. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Sirius slumped on the couch totally exhausted.

"Once again thank you guys for the party."

"Why do I have the feeling we'll never hear an end to that?"

"Really Ron sometimes I wonder about you"

"And in what ways do I make you wonder Lavender?"

Ron said in a playful tone which only made Lavender blush.

"Alright you two I don't need the images."

"Sorry about that Hermione."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm heading to bed now."

"Alright, goodnight Mione."

"Night Harry and Happy Birthday. See you all in the morning!"

You could hear the soft footsteps of Hermione heading up the stairs leading to her bedroom.

"I think I'll head up to bed as well."

This only made Ron pout.

"But I don't want you to go to bed."

"Well Ron you can walk me up if you like."

Ron and Lavender stood up from the couch and headed up the stairs. This only left Sirius and Harry in the living room, both could just imagine what the two love birds would be doing up there but they tried to forget about it.

"Well Harry I haven't had the chance to give you your present yet."

"You didn't have to…"

"Well I did and your accepting it whether I had to or didn't."

"Fine."

Sirius pulled out an amulet from his pocket. It was made of white gold and had a red ruby located in the center of the piece. The design was simple; it looked like a weave of lines all around which gave it the look of an antique. It must have been very old; it hung from a chain of links made of the same white gold. Harry just stared at the object as Sirius handed it to him.

"Your father wanted to give you this on your seventeenth birthday. It happens to be very special and was passed on from father to son in your family. It's called The Heart of Gryffindor. Basically it's been apart of your family since the time of the Founders, it's your family heirloom."

Harry placed the amulet around his neck and stared down at it in amazement.

"My father wanted me to have this?"

"Yes he did, I've had it in my vault the whole time but let's head upstairs now and go to bed. When you get back to Hogwarts Dumbledore will probably want to speak to you about it."

"Alright Sirius, goodnight and thanks."

"Night Harry."

Sirius and Harry went up to bed. Harry placed all the cards he received on his desk and his presents around his room. He didn't remove the amulet, when he first put on the amulet on he could swear he felt a new surge of power run through him. He placed Hermione's gift by his bedside and just stared at it before turning out the lights and going to bed himself. The manor fell into silence and everyone was asleep, well everyone except for maybe Ron and Lavender that is but other then that the house was peaceful and quiet.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that would be the end of chapter three. Things in my story will start to connect and eventually the whole plot will be out in the open. Coming in later chapters Voldemort, more Harry and Hermione romance, Ron and Lavender, Diagon Alley Trips, our favorite ferret Malfoy and of course Hogwarts! Until I fully reveal the plot just enjoy the romance since I'll eventually have to get those two together. I have the next seven chapters outlined, so my story will be fast pace. Other then that hope you enjoy the rest of it. Read, Rate, and Review! The three R's as I like to call it. Suggestions are always accepted!

~*~*~*~

* * *

Created on ... June 28, 2003


	4. Plaguing Thoughts

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Just a reminder this is a Harry and Hermione pairing, if you don't like the pairings then don't bother reading it in the first place. Remember this chapter takes place a few days after Harry's Birthday. This chapter will cover different angles and will broaden. Try and follow along and pay close attention to what happens. Hope you enjoy it, Read and Review!

~*~*~*~

Harry Potter and the Orb of Ter'angreal

Chapter Four

By: Sapphire Rose

It was now August, at least five days after Harry's big surprise party. The heat wave wasn't wavering and Sirius was continually placing cooling charms on the manor when he wasn't at the ministry tracking down Voldemort with his fellow Aurors. Ron and Lavender were the same, spending their days at each other sides, never leaving. Harry and Hermione had basically kept their distance from each other since that night. They still exchanged a few words with each other. An unspoken understanding was set between the two, 'never bring up the 'almost' kiss the night of the party.' Hermione reasoned in her head it must have been a mistake, he wasn't going to really kiss her. Harry was just as confused as ever, he didn't know or understand what his feelings for Hermione were.

They had spent most of their time in the library; well Hermione actually went to the library to work while Harry just went to be close to her. He didn't know why but he felt a need to be there, when he was there he'd work on his homework but couldn't help but be distracted. He would casually steal glances at her; he watched the way she held her quill, the way her hand gracefully moved over the page covering with her quill, the way that annoying piece of hair kept covering her eyes. Oh how many times he had wanted to push it away so he could stare in her breath-taking eyes. But as always he kept his distance, remembering that his was his best friend.

Every single night before he went to sleep, he would stare at the crystal ball of himself and Hermione. Slowly with every single day that passed Harry began to piece together the picture forming in his head. He was only beginning to understand what was going on between them. He had an idea but pushed it aside thinking it was impossible, 'Hermione is my friend, nothing more,' the more he said that, the less he believed it nowadays. Was that it, did he feel more for this angel sitting before him then a friend? He glanced up at her once more, that couldn't be it, could it? Harry shook those thoughts out of his head and went back to working on his work.

Hermione tried to concentrate all her efforts on getting her work done, but for some reason she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Instead of paying attention to her work she took several glances at the boy sitting across from her. Every day since his surprise party, this was the way things have been. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him; the thing was she didn't know what to say to him. That's was right, for once Hermione couldn't come up with a single thing to say. She watched as he flipped through the book he was reading. Almost as if it was a habit he developed, he kept running his hand through his already messy hair which only seemed to amuse her. And then there were his eyes. They were so captivating she could lose herself in them. Hermione, always being the quick one to catch on figured out her confusing feelings, how you ask? Well she actually realized them the day after the party. They were sitting in the library and she stole a glance in his direction and realized he was staring at her. Almost as if a light bulb went on, Hermione realized she loved this boy more then in a friendly way. Problem was he would never see her in that light, but her mind would constantly argue back, reminding her of the 'almost' kiss. There wasn't anything she could do but watch him from a distance.

This is how it has been for almost a week, Lavender and Ron noted. Harry and Hermione were constantly in the library 'supposedly' working. They didn't know what to make out of this situation and figured the truth would come out sooner or later. Were they THAT blind? Everyone could see it but them, which annoyed them. Half the times they wanted to lock those two up in a room and not let them out until they figured it out. The other half they debated whether or not to tell them straight out. For the time being however Lavender and Ron left their friends to their own devices. They would spend their days in one of the rooms in the house snogging each other senseless, what else could be expected from the two? They would actually work on their homework once and a while, but quickly lost interest.

The bet between Padfoot and Moony was still on. Remus would continuously count the days down to Sirius, which only accomplished in annoying him. A week was almost up and there was no sign that Hermione and Harry were together yet. Sirius constantly wondering what was taking that boy so long? Was his godson clueless?

Unconsciously Harry began fingering the chain around his neck. This didn't escape Hermione and she was debating whether or not to question him about it. She couldn't stand the silence anymore and was dying to start a conversation of some sorts.

"That's an interesting chain."

Harry seemed to be pulled out of his trance, a voice that almost seemed foreign to him spoke out, it was none other then Hermione. He realized he was playing with his chain again and pulled it out. Hermione continued to look down at her work while Harry stared directly at her.

"It's actually an amulet; Sirius gave it to me the day of my birthday."

Hermione sat next to Harry forgetting about everything that had happened, the uneasiness and examined the amulet closer.

"It looks really old…"

"He said it's been in my family since the time of the Founders, he also said Dumbledore might want to talk to me about it but I don't know why."

"Well if Dumbledore might mention it, it has to be important."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Well maybe we could research it then."

"Always thinking, aren't we my Mione?"

What could she say, she was stunned. He just referred to her as 'his' Hermione. Reasoning he didn't mean it the way she thought she pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on the task at hand. Harry was shocked with himself as well, what made him say it? He couldn't deny the fact he felt right when he said it.

"Well someone has to around here."

She smiled playfully and he couldn't help but laugh silently to himself.

"So how are we going to find anything about it?"

"Well I'm most positive I saw a book in here about ancient amulets. Did Sirius happen to mention what it was called?"

"Actually he did, he said it as The Heart of Gryffindor and it has been passed down in my family for generations."

"Alright, let's see what we can come up with."

The afternoon was spent searching the library for any information about the amulet. Piles of books were set in front of Hermione which wasn't an unusual sight to Harry. Even at school she could be found behind a stack of books. After what seemed like hours, Hermione finally found something and dropped the book in front off Harry, taking a seat beside him.

"Found it!"

_The Heart of Gryffindor_

__

Once said to belong to Godric Gryffindor, one

__

of the four founders at Hogwarts school of

__

Witchcraft and Wizardry, created an amulet

__

called the Heart of Gryffindor. Although the

__

actual use of the amulet was never discovered,

__

the secret seems to lie within. The amulet has

__

not been seen for many generations and is

__

questioned whether or not it even exists.

"Well that's it, it stops right there."

Harry and Hermione stared at the page, unsure of what to make out of it. The amulet did exist but there wasn't much else that could be said. It once belonged to Godric Gryffindor which only brought more questions to Harry's mind. He made a mental note to speak with Dumbledore when he got back to school.

"Thanks Hermione, now I know why you're the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and stood up. He began to place the books back in their rightful places. Hermione could do nothing but smile inwardly.

"So Mione, want to go get something to eat? I think we've kept ourselves locked up in here long enough."

"Sounds fine to me."

They finished putting away their things before heading to the kitchen for lunch.

~*~*~*~

In the dark corners, far away from the manor we can find a dark shadow, haunting the darkness. Seated in what seemed to be a throne room we can find the infamous Dark Lord, Voldemort. The room was in total darkness except for the areas with torch light. Standing before the Dark Lord was a man in pitch black robes and his mask covered his face. He casually bowed in front of his master and stood upright once more.

"Well Lucius what do you have to tell me today?"

Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man, who also happened to be Draco's father.

"Master I have come with news about the progress of your new plan and so far everything is going smoothly."

"That is good to hear. Now it is time for the next set of plans to begin."

"Yes Master."

"This year Harry Potter has run out of chances, he will not live through this year."

"That pesky brat, always meddling in your ingenious plans."

"Very true, anyway Lucius for the next phase in my plan I must ask something of you."

"Anything you would like Master it will be done."

"I will need the help of your son. Will he be willing to assist us?"

"I believe he will…"

"Then it is settled. Harry Potter will fall."

~*~*~*~

An owl flew through the window which caught Draco Malfoy's attention quickly. He briskly walked over to it as it handed him the letter. He was expecting a letter from Ginny and hoped it was from her and sure enough it was. He gave the owl some food before he sat down at his desk. Draco didn't open the letter right away and thought for a few moments.

Since last year he and Ginny had become close friends, even with his feud going on between her brother and himself. Through it all he was able to keep his friendship hidden from the prying eyes of Hogwarts students. It was actually strange how this friendship started. Ginny had been helping out Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing since it was her dream to one day become a Medi-witch. He had needed to go to the hospital wing for one injury or another. While he was there Ginny had helped him, whether or not he asked for it, she was so gentle. Draco no longer saw Ginny from her family's financial status, he saw a beautiful redhead with a kind heart. It didn't matter to her what family he came from, just that he needed help.

After that fateful day Draco had begun to visit Ginny more often. The two shared their ambitions and dreams with each other. He could truly call Ginny a friend. He could trust her without having to worry that she would betray him. Ginny saw the real him, not the spoiled, rich-boy he was made out to be. Their friendship grew throughout the year and he started to feel more for her.

Draco told Ginny about his family, how he hated his father and how his father had planned out his entire future for him even though it wasn't what he wanted to do. He didn't want to serve Voldemort, true he despised Harry Potter and his friends but he didn't like the idea of being someone else's servant because that's how he viewed it. Finally turning to the letter he received, he opened the seal and spread the letter out on his desk. A genuine smile spread across his face as he read the letter.

_Dear Draco-_

_How are you doing? I'm fine; my summer_

_vacation is going well. Ron went to visit Harry_

_and Hermione and I'm home with mom and dad._

_I really miss our meetings during the_

_school days. I hope your father is treating you alright; I'd_

_hate to see him hurt you in any way, shape or form._

_Well I should be going now._

_Take care of yourself!_

_-Love Ginny_

Take care of himself? Little did most know he had been taking care of himself since he was a child. He was taught to be independent and accept help from no one. And love, what was love? The only kindness he ever received was from Ginny. As a child he was brought up in a cruel environment without nurturing, care or love. Draco hid his true feelings behind the cool and calm demeanor he projected. No one would ever suspect the vulnerable being inside. What he truly needed was someone to understand and show him the love and nurturing he was denied as a child. And this is what he found in Ginny.

Growing up with the love and care she did, Ginny was his beckon of light, his ray of hope. How he envied her, how he wished he could have grown up in that type of environment, but he would never truly admit that.

Picking up a nearby parchment and quill, Draco began composing his thoughts in a letter he would send to Ginny. Staring at the blank paper, deep in thought for a few moments he began to write.

_Dear Ginny-_

_My summer has been satisfactory. Nothing to_

_brag about to be honest. I've mostly spent my time_

_in my room, keeping a distance. I have no wish_

_to confront my father on certain matters. My mother_

_as usual stands to the side and watches the_

_events unfold. She would never dare get involved_

_with our quarrels. My father would surely_

_harm her if she ever did. We have the occasional_

_arguments, nothing too serious at the moment._

_He still wants me to follow in his footsteps,_

_which I have no desire to do. I should be happy_

_to report he hasn't use any of the Unforgivable Curses_

_on me yet so don't worry._

_I miss our meetings as well but_

_I must be going now, I believe I hear someone coming._

_Stay in good health._

_-Draco_

Draco quickly scanned the parchment before sealing it and handed it to the owl, which flew off into the sky. Sighing, Draco pulled out some of his textbooks and began to study.

~*~*~*~

A/N: That was chapter four, I realize it's a short chapter but it's basically summing up everyone's thoughts. I decided to do a bit of character development to prepare you all with what's to come. Just to let you know what I'm writing now is nothing close to where this story is actually going. You'll all be in for a shock, remember to pay close attention. I tend to leave a trail that builds up to the main plot. Hermione and Harry will confess their feelings soon be patient. The bet is still on and Ron and Lavender are still the same. I mostly have them for comic relief in the beginning. And Draco, yes don't we all feel sorry? Anyway my story will be overlapping with AngelxD14's (ScarletPixie) All of Me with permission. The character or Diana "Arabella" Renton will be introduced. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to Read, Rate, and Review! I really would appreciate it if everyone who read the story left a review so I can know what you all think of it so far. But for the ones who did review it a huge thank you! 

~*~*~*~

* * *

Created on ... July 07, 2003


	5. The Unsaid Revealed

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Just a reminder this is a Harry and Hermione pairing, if you don't like the pairings then don't bother reading it in the first place. This chapter will be featuring Diana "Arabella" Renton and just so you all know I do have permission. All ideas linked with her are credit to AngelxD14 (ScarletPixie). I am just using the character but the story behind her is all her ideas. Also this chapter is where the 'R' rating comes into play. It contains some sexual content, so I'm warning all readers of this before hand. I made the chapter a bit long for your enjoyment since I've taken so long to write this one lol. Read it at your own will. With that said on with the story!

~*~*~*~

Harry Potter and the Orb of Ter'angreal

Chapter Five

By: Sapphire Rose

_The sun shown down brightly, giving its light down to the earth. The air was warm and you could hear the melodious songs of the birds flying around. All in all this was a beautiful summer day. The wind blew softly through the branches of the willows surrounding the lakeside. This was how Harry would describe the day. He was lying on the ground in the shade of one of the willow trees beside Hermione. All around he could feel the magic surrounding them, pulsating through his veins. The area was enchanted and a light fog hovered over the ground and encircled the two in its mists._

_Hermione was draped in a white dress which flowed down her body gracefully. The material was light and airy and when she would move she seemed to be floating. The straps were thin and showed off her sensual shoulders. Her hair was in ringlets and curls all around; to Harry she looked absolutely temping. He had a strange urge to place his lips upon hers and kiss her sweet lips. Her eyes bore into his own, almost as if searching his soul, he was completely captivated._

_He sat up from the ground and continued to stare down at the exquisite beauty lying before him. He immediately noticed the look of confusion on her face and could only smile._

_'What are you thinking about?'_

_'You're utterly gorgeous Hermione…'_

_The words seemed to be just above a whisper as he began leaning over her, staring down at her. A hand was brought to the side of her cheek and was gently caressed within the palm of his hand. Slowly he brought his lips down to hers and placed a gentle kiss there. Harry felt her arms wrap around his neck and soon the kiss deepen. The hand that was placed on her cheek was shortly tangled in the mess of curls in her hair._

_Harry couldn't get enough of her; she was intoxicating, she was irresistible and responded to every single touch and caress. Harry's hands traveled down to her luscious curves while he situated a row of feather-light kisses against her chin moving down to the nape of her neck. He could hear the quick gasps of breath that Hermione took as his lips made contact with her skin. Her hands tangled in his unruly hair. Harry rolled over and pulled her on top of him. He watched as she now began to slowly unbutton his shirt and as more of his flesh was exposed she'd place a light kiss and continued her way down. Once finished, her hands traveled up his chest and she pushed the garment off of his shoulders. He studied the playful grin etched on her face and could only return it. Harry reached for her dress and pulled it of, revealing the beauty hidden beneath it. He looked her up and down trying to memorize every curve. She had leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss; he could feel her body pressed against his bare chest which only seemed to entice him even more. Their tongues intertwined with hers as the passion began to fill the kiss even more, pulling him deeper into complete bliss._

_Harry realized her hand left his side and began traveling downwards, resting on the waistband of his pants. With quick fingers she unbuttoned them and removed his pants, releasing him of the strain he felt. The wicked smile on her face was evident as she straddled his hips._

_Nothing could have prepared him for this; he stared up into her eyes and saw desire in them. His hands involuntarily reached for her hops as she ran her own body against his. Right now he couldn't handle It anymore, it wasn't enough. He wanted to be inside of her, it was agonizing for him. He knew she was teasing him; he wanted nothing more then to be untied with her out of frustration he rolled over, lying on top of her. Harry stared down at her. Without words he gazed down at her, asking her permission to continue. A slight nod of her head was all he needed. He quickly removed her of the last piece of garment, throwing it to the side. He removed himself of his own boxers and let them fall from his grasp. He kissed her lip once more, he could hear the slight moans and gasps escape her lips, he could feel his chest heaving up and down with hers, and he could hear her heartbeat in time with his. Harry gently pushed her slender legs slightly apart as he positioned himself, and then…_

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

Harry sat up on his bed and sighed in frustration, it was just a dream. None of it actually happened. You could see the look of disappointment on his face. Harry was definitely excited by his dream, it was quite noticeable. What had woken him up though?

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

Hearing the noise, Harry walked over to the window and noticed an Owl. He opened the window to let the bird fly in. The Owl placed the letter in Harry's hands and let the Owl drink from Hedwig's water bowl. Once the Owl was refreshed he left Harry who just sat back down on his bed. An obvious sigh escaped him as he recalled his dream. It wasn't the first time he had had a dream like this about HER. It was now the middle of August and he and Hermione had spent a lot of time together since Ron and Lavender would be caught in their own fun and games. They would constantly be left alone with each other. Harry couldn't lie to himself, he found those particular dreams thoroughly enjoyable, and they felt so real. But he shouldn't feel that that way since he imagined Hermione of all people with him at the time. What did it mean? Suddenly a thought struck him; no friend would ever imagine that unless there was more. He couldn't believe it, he was so blind!

Harry quickly shook all thoughts out of his head while he stared down at the letter. He opened it and scanned the letter quickly. It was from Ginny, replying to his last post. Ginny and her twin brothers Fred and George were going to stop by within the week to visit. Harry placed the letter away and headed off to the bathroom, he needed a cold shower desperately.

When Harry was showered and dressed he walked down to the kitchen to find Sirius, Hermione, and astonishingly Ron and Lavender eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head, you slept in pretty late."

"Morning Mione."

"So Harry have a good dream or something?"

Ron asked as Harry took a seat beside Sirius and Hermione.

"Something like that…"

"Want to share?"

Harry looked over at Hermione when she had asked. How could he possibly explain that he had a dream about her?

"Maybe later."

"Well Harry, tonight is an important night."

"Why's that Sirius?"

"Well we're having a guest over."

"And who might that be?"

"You'll find out when she gets here."

"So it's a she?"

Ron asked with an amused grin.

"Yes Ron it is."

"Well Sirius I think it's wonderful."

"Why thank you Hermione."

"I'll make sure to keep a close watch on him then."

Lavender said pointing to Ron, earning her a skeptical glance.

"I don't need to be watched!"

"Oh yes you do Ronniekinns."

Lavender patted Ron on the head.

"I believe my brothers have gotten to you. You crossed over! It's an absolute tragedy!"

Ron stated in mock horror.

"Speaking of your brothers Ron, they're coming to visit within the week along with Ginny."

"Just great."

"It won't be so bad Ron."

"Speak for yourself Hermione."

"Anyway what do we all feel like doing on this wonderful day?"

"Well I have to stop at the Ministry now actually so I'm leaving you alone for the morning."

"I'm pretty sure Ron and Lavender are going off to snog each other so that leaves me and you Harry."

Ron and Lavender were used o this kind of treatment by now. They've endured a whole summer of it and weren't as embarrassed as they once were. Ron dragged Lavender out of the room so they wouldn't be subdued to it any longer.

"See I told you."

"As usual Hermione, you're right."

"Well I'm going to go as well, I'll se you guys later. Now remember behave yourselves."

Sirius apparated out of the kitchen to the Ministry, leaving only Hermione and Harry in the kitchen by themselves.

"So Harry what are we going to do?"

"Well it's a perfect day for flying."

"Now Harry, dear. You know I can't stand flying. I was never good on a broom!"

Hermione whined at the thought of flying.

"Come on Mione I can teach you."

"But what if I fall?"

"I won't let you, I promise. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, with my life."

"Then it's settled, I'll go get my broom and meet you outside."

"Don't we need two brooms?"

"Well I thought for the first lesson we would share a broom so you could get used to it."

"Alright, I'll wait for you by the Pitch."

Harry ran up the stairs to his room, pushing open the door while heading to the closet to find his broom. He finally found it and rushed back downstairs and outside where Hermione would be waiting for him and sure enough there she was.

"So are you ready to try?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, how is this going to work again?"

"Well we'll double on my broom, you can sit in the front, and I'll do the steering for your first ride."

"Ok, I understand."

Harry sat on his broom while Hermione took the seat in front of him, sitting sideways. His arms moved around her as he grabbed the front handle of his Firebolt. Hermione leaned back against him as he pushed off the ground. The wind blew through their hair as they soared in the sky. Harry realized how close he was to her, her perfume filled his senses and her body leaned close to his own. What was he thinking when he suggested doubling on his broom? He wasn't even sure he could make it through without needing another cold shower.

On the other hand, Hermione was enjoying every minute of this. She loved the feeling of the cold wind hitting her skin, the feel of Harry so close to her. She wanted nothing more then to stay in his arms forever; this was something she'd only dreamed about. Secretly she wished this would never end and her head rested against his should he as he flew her around the grounds. Harry performed loops, some dives and took his broom to higher speeds. He could detect the smile that graced her features; he could tell se was enjoying herself. Harry couldn't be more than happy to share this with her.

Harry finally set his broom down on the ground to Hermione's disappointment. Once she had left his arms he immediately wanted her back in his hold.

"So how was that?"

"I loved it! I actually had a wonderful time."

"Told you, you wouldn't fall."

"I know…"

"Next time you can try it on your own."

"Ha! I don't think so I'm not ready yet."

Hermione had walked over to a tree and sat down on a swing, hanging from a tree branch. Harry followed her and stood behind the swing, pushing her gently on it.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be right there with you."

"Well if you'll be there then I guess if you're there I can try it…"

"And maybe if you get good enough you can try out for the Quidditch Team!"

"Not likely…"

"We'll just have to see then even though I have complete faith in you."

Harry held the swing back and gazed at her intently. Hermione could only return his intense gaze, looking back at him. All coherent thoughts left her head in an instant. The more she looked in those eyes the more she couldn't hold back her feelings. Hermione wanted nothing more then to scream her love for him.

"That really means a lot to me."

"Well I care about you Mione; you've always been there for me so I'm going to be there for you, always."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, I'll be around anytime you need help, anytime you need a shoulder to cry on but I…"

"But you what?"

Harry seemed to be stumbling over his words at this point. What was he going to say? Hermione waited anxiously for him to answer. His eyes seemed to dart all around but wouldn't stop on her. Why was he this nervous? Harry took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before her started to speak again.

"I want to be there more for you…"

"I'm not exactly following."

Words were never Harry's strong point, he always couldn't seem to say the right things or express his feelings the right way. Without thinking Harry started to lean in closer to Hermione. His heart was racing and he had no clue what he was about to do. Slowly his lips shyly met with hers in a soft, sweet kiss. To him it no longer mattered that this was his best friend, he couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to. Shortly his lips parted from hers to see her reaction. He could see her eyes closed, he could hear her heart beat in time with his, and he could feel her body so close to his own. Hermione's eyes opened to look up at him, she didn't know what to say and Harry seemed to take the silence the wrong way. He turned his back to her and began to walk slowly away. This brought Hermione back down to reality and she stood up, taking a few steps towards her.

"Harry James Potter get back here this instant!"

He turned around with a confused expression on his features. Harry walked back towards her and she met him there half way. When she reached him, her arms flew around his neck as she kissed him this time. This kiss was deeper then the last, almost desperate to express the feelings words could not. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as a smile formed. He picked her up slightly and began to twirl her around in circles. The two laughs as their smiles broaden. Hermione held his body close to hers when he finally placed her back down on the ground.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Oh really now?"

The amused chuckle could be heard from Harry.

"So what does this all mean?"

"Well I hope it means you will be my girlfriend."

"Of course I will!"

Harry placed another soft kiss on Hermione's lips; he couldn't get enough of it. To him this felt so right and nothing could take that away from him.

"This changes everything though…"

"I know but it's only supposed to get better."

"You're right and I want to spend every moment at your side."

Hermione was overcome with all kinds of emotions. A few slight tears escaped her eyes and Harry brushed them away from her face.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm just so happy."

He smiled down at her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I think I'm in love with you…"

"Are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more sure."

"I thought you just saw me as a bookworm."

"No, you're much more then that, so much more my Mione."

"So who are we going to tell first?"

"Well I was thinking we should let the others figure out for themselves."

Harry had a mischievous grin that Hermione couldn't miss. She just smiled thinking about the thoughts going through his head.

"Why don't we head inside? Won't Sirius be home soon? He did say a guest was coming over."

"I wonder who he's bringing and I'm curious; let's go inside."

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand back towards the manor.

Once reaching the manor Harry and Hermione found Ron, Lavender and unexpectedly Remus sitting in the Living Room. Ron and Lavender were sitting on the couch side by side in a conversation with Remus who was sitting in a nearby armchair.

"Well this is a nice surprise Moony."

Harry said with an amused smile. No one seemed to notice the hands of Harry and Hermione joined together.

"I thought I would stop by and see how you all were doing."

"As you can see we're all perfectly fine."

"Remus do you have any idea who Sirius is bringing over later?"

"Well Hermione I have an idea, but I'm keeping it to myself."

"Can you just give us a hint at least?"

"Harry you just have to be patient."

"Fine, I'll wait!"

Harry took a seat in the armchair by Remus, as he led Hermione there as well. She sat down on his lap and leaned back against him, while his arms wrapped around her small figure. This of course put confused expressions on the others faces as they stared at them.

"What?"

Harry asked as he and Hermione took in the obvious stares of Ron, Lavender and Remus.

"Well mind explaining?"

Ron asked curiously.

"Explaining what Ron?"

Hermione had asked sweetly.

"What exactly is going on between the both of you?"

Lavender added as Hermione and Harry shared a glance and smiled at each other.

"Well what do you think is going on?"

"Harry stop being a prat and tell us already!"

A flustered Ron practically yelled at them, which only caused Harry and Hermione to laugh and Remus and Lavender to look on with curiosity.

"Well Ron if you must know, Harry and I are together now."

"Are you serious?"

Lavender asked excitedly and Harry and Hermione nodded in response, the smiles on their faces obvious to all.

"Finally!"

"You seem happy about that Ron."

"Well Hermione I am, considering the fact I've been expecting this for almost two years now."

"Two years?"

"Yes Harry, two years."

"So exactly how long has this been going on?"

"To be honest Remus it just happened today."

"That makes it as least 3 weeks then?"

Remus said to himself with a smile on. Almost as if on cue, Sirius apparated into the living room, looking on at the people surrounding them.

"Sirius where's your surprise guest?"

"She'll be here momentarily."

"Oh Padfoot?"

"Yes Moony?"

"It took three weeks…"

"What took three weeks?"

Remus pointed over to Harry and Hermione. Slowly Sirius looked in the direction he was pointing at. When Sirius's eyes fell upon them his jaw dropped.

"Can I ask what is going on?"

Harry asked confused.

"Well Sirius owes me ten galleons."

"Why?"

"Let's just say we had a little wager on the both of you."

"Alright…"

Hermione said with an inquisitive glance.

"Anyway, Sirius is there anything you can tell us about this mystery guest?"

Lavender asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I think I'll just leave everything until she comes, a lot will change though."

"When is she coming?"

Ron asked.

"She should be here in a few short moments."

Not long after, Sirius's mystery guest finally arrived to the manor. Upon her arrival, Sirius smiled in her direction and Remus was smiling along with him. The new arrival stood at a height of around 5'4" with her long dark brown, wavy hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were brown and were large and round with a slightly ethnic slant, like a cat's. Remus stood up from his seat and embraced her in a hug.

"You don't know how good it is to see you again."

"I missed you too Remus, how are you holding up?"

"Better then usual."

Remus let go of her and sat back down in his seat. Sirius had walked over to her with his charming smile as he took her hand in his own. She looked over at the others in the room and smiled politely.

"So Sirius mind introducing our guest?"

Harry asked smiling.

"Alright everyone this would be Diana Renton or Mrs. Black."

"Wait a second, Mrs.? Sirius does this mean what I think it means?"

"Sirius you are married?"

Asked Hermione a bit confused.

"Believe it or not he is."

Diana said with an amused smug on her face, which cause a round of laugher through the room.

"Sirius when were you going to tell me?"

"Well tonight actually Harry."

"Is there anything you forgot?"

"We'll explain shortly."

"Alright…"

"Anyway, Diana you already know Remus. The boy with red hair would be Ron Weasly and the girl sitting beside him is Lavender Brown, his girlfriend. The other girl who seems to be hanging over my godson is Hermione Granger and then of course Harry."

Diana's gaze traveled across the room and seemed to fall on Harry a bit longer.

"I guess we should explain a few things first."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No Sirius it's alright…"

Sirius only nodded his head and let the spotlight fall on Diana as she took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Alright, while Sirius was in Azkaban I spent my time keeping an eye on you Harry. I was able to do this by disguising myself as Mrs. Figg. By posing as a Muggle I was able to make sure you were safe."

"So all that time I was over you house you were really protecting me? Why though?"

"Well I was and still am an Auror. Under my disguise I could escape the magical world and still keep an eye on you. I won't get into it, but I took the job from the Ministry. That wasn't the only reason though. Your mother, Lily was my best friend and I felt an obligation to watch over you. I did it because I love you and your mother so much. There's also something else…"

By that time it seemed as though a lump was caught in Harry's throat and he tried to get rid of it. The whole room listened intently to Diana's story enthralled by the tale.

"What else could there be?"

"James and Lily also made me your godmother."

Hermione's hand gave Harry encouraging squeeze, which he very much appreciated and seemed to calm his nerves.

"Harry, Diana is going to be living with us if you don't mind."

"Not at all Sirius."

The uneasiness in the room was lifted and a relieved smile spread across Sirius and Diana's faces.

"Why don't we all head in the dining room and eat now?"

"Good idea Moony! You read my mind!"

"Honestly Sirius, even after fifteen years you still act like you're five. I would have hoped you matured a bit after all this time."

"Oh Diana, you know you love me."

"For the life of me I don't know why…"

This earned her a pout Sirius.

"I'm not going to take that from YOU."

He held his head up high and walked towards the dining room. The room erupted in laughter once more as Ron, Lavender and Remus followed behind a very dramatic Sirius. Hermione gave Harry's hand another squeeze and she left him there. Harry looked over at Diana; he honestly didn't know what to say as he stood up.

"Harry I know this is a lot to take in but I hope you can understand and we can get to know each other better."

Harry could only smile at her.

"I understand, and I don't mind at all. I'd like to get to know more about you."

Diana embraced him in a hug and he returned it. Harry had never had any type of mother figure in his childhood but maybe just maybe he could find something like that in Diana. After all Sirius was practically the father he never had.

"Why don't we go to dinner, I'm almost positive Sirius is on the edge of his seat waiting for us, that big baby. He was never able to control his eating habits." 

"Yep still the same."

The two of them shared a laugh as they walked inside the dinning room. Dinner was a joyous occasion as they all sat down and ate. Stories were told throughout dinner about Sirius, Remus and Diana's days at Hogwarts. Harry loved hearing these stories because through them he was able to find out what his parents were like when they were his age.

"So Sirius what was that wager you mentioned earlier about?"

Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"He said that it would take a least a week for you and Hermione to get together."

Remus added quickly before Sirius could deny it.

"You and Remus made a bet on us?"

Hermione had asked curiously.

"Yes we did…"

"Well what did Remus say?"

"He said it would take at least a month."

"Honestly I'm shocked at the both of you."

Hermione had said with her mouth practically gaped at the 'supposed' adults sitting before her.

"Come on Hermione it's not so bad. You should have told me! I would have gladly put my money up on something like that!"

"Oh Ron…"

Lavender had said with an obvious sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing! Are all men this dense?"

"Unfortunately Lavender they are, no matter how old they get they never change. I would know since I'm married to the living proof himself."

Only the girls were laughing while the boys in the room gave disbelieving glances at them.

"I'm not that dense thank you very much because if I was then I wouldn't have been so smart not to mention the incident back in out sixth year during the Start of the Year Feast where someone happened to be enjoying themselves VERY much because they were feeling something down below…"

"Sirius you prat!"

Sirius just smiled and Diana looked almost outraged. Upon hearing this Harry spit out some pumpkin juice back in his goblet since he was shocked beyond all belief. Ron, Lavender and Hermione stared at the laughing Remus.

"I think that's enough trips down memory lane. I should really get going now."

"Well Remus it was good to see you again."

Diana stood up and hugged Remus farewell.

"Likewise, see you all some other time."

Remus apparated out of the dinning room, leaving the rest there.

"Well Diana how about me and you leave these four here and head upstairs…"

Sirius suggested with a hint in his eyes.

"In your dreams Black, after what you pulled you aren't getting any special treatment."

"Aww come on…"

Sirius began to whine to Diana but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"So what are you four going to do the rest of the night?"

Diana asked the silent teenagers, who were watching the amusing sight before them moments ago.

"Well I was probably going to take a walk around the house for a bit."

"I bet that's not all you're planning to do Harry."

Ron added while smiling which caused Harry to kick him in the shin under the table. This only triggered Ron's smile to broaden.

"Let's just call this pay back for a whole summer's worth."

"Oh Harry it isn't that bad. You do realize Ron probably has the same idea as you."

"Hermione you're too smart for your own good."

"Well Ron that's exactly the way I like her."

Hermione could only blush at the statement and the rest of the room could only smile.

"I guess we should leave you lovebirds alone but behave yourselves. I don't really want to explain specific situations to your parents."

"Oh Sirius they aren't children, you were just as bad if I recall."

"Exactly my point Diana."

"Stop annoying them, they're responsible."

Diana dragged Sirius out of the room reluctantly. A collective sigh could be heard that was emitted through the room.

"Well that was definitely odd…"

"You're right Lavender."

"I'm always right Ron."

Lavender smiled coyly.

"So what did you all think of Diana?"

Hermione asked the rest.

"She seems really nice."

Ron answered.

"Yea, she's really down to earth. You saw how she handled Sirius."

"I like her as well, what about you Harry?"

Harry seemed to be pondering his answer a few more moments before answering Hermione.

"Well what can I say? All I do know is that I'd like to get to know her better."

They all nodded in understanding which was followed by silence around the room. The atmosphere seemed a bit uncomfortable and they wanted nothing more then to break it. Ron was the first to speak up.

"Well I think we'll leave you two alone now."

"Alright Ron, see you later."

"Bye Hermione."

Ron took Lavender's hand within his and led her out of the room. Now Harry and Hermione were finally alone and yet another awkward silence took over. Hermione had no idea what to say, only a short while ago Harry and her were outside flying and when they were done he had kissed her. She wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her but she wanted to find out. They may be boyfriend and girlfriend now but before that they were best of friends. Why was she all of a sudden not able to start a conversation? Taking in a deep breath Hermione turned towards Harry.

"Are you alright?"

Harry smiled slightly and looked over at her.

"I'm fine…"

"Liar, tell me what's wrong."

"I guess I'm not going to be able to hide anything from you now am I?"

"Not a chance, so care to share your thoughts?"

"I don't know; it all just seems so sudden."

"What does?"

"Well within the span of a day I find out I have a godmother who has spent her time disguised as my someone who has lived by me my entire life, then Sirius and Remus forming a bet, then my relationship with you. It's just all so sudden." 

His words had trailed off and he stared at the wall. Hermione had taken in everything he had said.

"Well then were you and I a mistake?"

Hermione asked carefully which seemed to snap Harry out of his thoughts and look disbelieving at Hermione. He quickly took her hands in his.

"No, not a mistake at all! I've wanted 'this'…"

Harry emphasized the word 'this' by using hand movements.

"…for a long time now. This wasn't a mistake. It's just how do I act around you now? You've been my best friend for so long, somewhere along the line my feelings deepened for you and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Well at least I now know I'm not the only crazy one in this relationship."

"So why don't we go for that walk? Get our minds off everything else and it can be just the two of us."

"Sounds perfect to me."

Harry held his hand out to her while standing up from his seat. Hermione of course took it and the couple walked out of the dinning room which Dobby would clean shortly. As they left the room the smiles on their faces could be seen and the beginning of a wonderful relationship had begun.

~*~*~*~

A/N: And that's it! The long awaited fifth chapter is out for your enjoyment. I rushed it a bit because I was excited just as much as the rest of you to get Harry and Hermione together. So forgive me if it seemed a bit sudden. I had to break this day into two chapters because it was just getting too long for my taste. I've already started work on the next chapter and hope to get it out as soon as possible. Once again Thank You SO much for the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to AngelxD14 (ScarletPixie) for letting me use Diana again and for all the help editing my work. The next chapter will continue the rest of the night. We can also look forward to Harry and Hermione's first date, The Weasly visit, everybody's favorite game of Quidditch and a party! Hope you ALL are enjoying this and I look forward to the many reviews to come with this update. Thanks Again! Don't forget to please Read, Rate and Review!

~*~*~*~

* * *

Created on ... July 24, 2003


	6. Blooming Romance

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol. Diana "Arabella" Renton belongs to AngelxD14 and such items and places such as the Friendship Ball, Madam Rose Dress shop and any original characters from this story belong to me.

* * *

A/N: Just a reminder this is a Harry and Hermione pairing, if you don't like the pairings then don't bother reading it in the first place. As I've said in earlier updates with the release of the 5th book it will not change the direction of my story. Pairings will remain the same because that's the way I like it so if it bothers you that much then remember that it's your own choice if you want to read it. I know I've taken forever with this chapter, but as I said I had a horrible writers block and I needed my mind to rest. So after a long wait I present Chapter 6. Thank you to all the good and bad reviews I've been getting, they really help when it came to writing this. Anyway I've said enough, on with the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Orb of Ter'angreal

Chapter Six

By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)

The night was absolutely perfect; Harry and Hermione were currently walking aimlessly around the manor just enjoying the others company. Even though their relationship changed they were still were able to get along famously, maybe even better now. All their feelings were out in the open and it only strengthen their bond to each other. Every now and then they would stop along the way to share a tender kiss.

Hermione couldn't believe it; here she was in the arms of her best friend. It was too good to be true. All her dreams had come true, well almost all of them. But deep down she couldn't help but think about all of the possibilities. Hermione never thought herself as a flawless beauty, she always thought people saw her aw a complete bookworm and nothing more. And here she was, in the arms of none other then the famous Harry Potter. He could probably have any girl he wanted so why did he choose her over all the hundred other 'would-be' girlfriends? Even though he was famous that wasn't what attracted her to him. She had always prided in herself that she never judged a person by their image, so why was Harry's image so important that all of a sudden? It was one thing to be his best friend, but his girlfriend?

Hermione knew the consequences of being in any close relationship to the Boy who Lived. Harry's and her own life will be open t public display constantly. Not only that, if word ever got around to Voldemort she would be one of his prime targets. She was already used to the fact that somehow Harry would always be involved in fighting against the Dark Lord, she herself never saw the Dark Lord face to face. But the fact still stands that she would make fine bait to lure Harry to Voldemort. The Dark Lord did intimidate her but she didn't care. No matter what she would stick by his side through thick and thin. She loved Harry Potter and somehow she had to figure out a way to voice all her thoughts and feelings to him.

Harry could tell that Hermione was in deep thought at the moment as he took slight glances in her direction. They had walked around most of the house in silence; being honest he didn't know if he should say anything. He began to replay the events of the day throughout his head. He met his long lost godmother and he was finally able to tell Hermione how he felt. Since that wonderful afternoon he never really had a chance to think about what could come out of it. This silence gave him the chance to sort out all his jumbled thoughts.

There was no way he could keep his relationship with Hermione a secret, not for long that is. The minute he would step on the Hogwarts Express word would be spread. Or even when he went to Diagon Alley, sure they could try to keep it to themselves but it wouldn't work. Harry didn't think he could even keep his emotions in check for too long. Eventually Voldemort would learn of this as well. It was bad enough as it is for Hermione to be his best friend, but no matter what she always would stick by him. But now it was going to be different. He had no doubt that she wouldn't be around, the thing was he didn't want to see her get hurt. Even though she was a very powerful witch and could take care of herself that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. Oh well, they would deal with whatever situation was thrown at them. He let out a low sigh which Hermione noticed.

"Harry is everything alright?"

Harry mentally shook all thoughts from his mind and looked over at the girl standing next to him with a smile.

"Yes, everything is just…"

He gathered her in his arms wrapping them around her waist.

"…perfect."

Harry placed a soft, gentle kiss against her lips. Hermione responded by placing her arms around his neck. This kiss wasn't desperate or urgent like earlier but it still was able to express the feelings deep inside them. It didn't last very long but the two still had smiles plastered on their features, staring deep into each others eyes.

"I'm not dreaming right? You're really here with me?"

"Well if it is a dream Hermione, it's one that I don't want to wake up from. This is absolutely perfect."

The smile on her face remained as she continued to stare into those beautiful green eyes of his. A comfortable silence formed as the two stood there in the middle of the hallway. Eventually Harry lead Hermione over to a closed door which he opened and allowed her to step in first while walking in close behind her. The room was fairly large and gave an aura of comfort and security much like the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a fireplace toward their right with a roaring fire burning bright. A couch was placed directly across from it with chairs carefully placed on either side of the couch. The floor was made of complete white marble while the chairs were a contrast of velvet red. The couch and chairs were placed on top of a beautifully crafted oriental rug. Towards their left there were tall windows that reached the ceiling which allowed the moonlight to enter the room. Leading out of the windows you could find a balcony overlooking the grounds of the manner. Hermione walked towards the windows and opened one of them to walk outside. Harry followed her but decided to stay in the door frame as he watched her walk out. The moonlight shone down on her and played on her features slightly. Harry could only think of how lovely she looked at that exact moment. She turned around to face the handsome young man in the doorway.

"So mind me asking why you keep staring?"

"You look absolutely beautiful in the moonlight…"

Harry blurted out without even holding back, which caused a slight blush to appear on her face as she stood there in front of him. Hermione couldn't help but look down at her feet to hide the blush that seemed to appear. Moments later she felt Harry place his hand under her chin, raising it so she was now staring in his eyes once again. What Harry saw in them took his breath away; he could see the love and compassion she felt towards him. This wasn't the same bossy eleven year old girl he had met on the train almost six years ago. This was a beautiful, young woman who was compassionate, smart and kind. She had changed in so many ways since the first day he met her. He felt like he was staring into heaven.

"Never look down because I always want to be able to stare into your eyes."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry asked with a confused expression, but Hermione only turned her back towards him leaning against the railing. Had she really just said that out loud?

"Why did you choose me Harry when you could probably have any other girl you wanted?"

Hermione said slowly, not able to comprehend the amount of courage she had at this point. Harry to say the least was shocked and completely floored when he had begun to comprehend what she was asking. He took a deep breath as he continued to stare at her, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hermione there are no others. For the past few years it has been you and no one else I have thought of. You're different from the rest of the girls at school, they only care about the scar but you see what's behind it and that's one of the reasons why care about you so much. You didn't judge me by what I did when I was a year old; you took the time to get to know me."

"But aren't I just a bookworm?"

"You're much more then a bookworm. You happen to be one of the most kind, caring and bravest witches I've come to know. You've stuck by me when everyone else didn't. I love the fact that you can challenge me. Not only that but you're beautiful to top it all off."

"Me? Beautiful?"

"Yes, you. Do you know anyone else standing before me?"

That statement earned him a laugh and a slight smile from her. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind all at once.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Well you don't have to say anything at all."

"But I…"

Before she could say another word he placed his lips against her own to hush her. As they broke away Harry took her hand and led her back inside. Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione down onto his awaiting lap. For the remainder of the night they watched the crackling fire in the hearth. Harry placed a delicate kiss on the top of her forehead before she fell asleep and her dreams took her away to a far off place. Soon after Harry fell asleep as well with thoughts of only the one sleeping before him.

* * *

"Ron, Lavender have you seen Harry or Hermione anywhere? Its past breakfast and I haven't seen either of them."

Sirius had asked concern showing on his face.

"Well I checked Harry's room this morning and he wasn't there so I asked Lavender to check on Hermione but she wasn't there either."

"Sirius I'm sure they aren't getting into trouble, they're probably together."

Diana added while casting a few charms to clean the kitchen.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Sirius I'm sure they're fine, stop worrying."

"If you want we can go look for them."

"We will?"

Lavender elbowed Ron in the ribs to shut him up.

"As I said we'll go look for Harry and Hermione."

"Thanks Lavender I appreciate it."

Ron and Lavender left the Kitchen in search of their two best friends. As they left Diana started shaking her head.

"Honestly Sirius…"

"What?"

Sirius asked in confusion and Diana just laughed.

* * *

Most of the morning was spent searching for the missing duo. Ron and Lavender searched more than half the household and there was still no sign of either Harry or Hermione. They both assumed Harry and Hermione to be together and decided to look for them in places they may have occupied.

"We've been searching for them forever, where could they be?"

"I don't know that's why we're looking for them."

"I know that but still I'm tired of searching."

"There aren't that many more rooms to search so we'll find them eventually."

"And when we do I'm going to give those two a piece of my mind."

"Stop acting like a baby Ron."

"I'm not acting like a baby Lavender!"

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Lavender just shook her head as she opened yet another door and closed it when she didn't find either of her friends.

"Honestly Ron you can act like such a child."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted and began mumbling to himself…

"I'm not acting like a child, you're just being…"

"I'm just being a what?"

"Oh nothing."

"It better have been nothing or someone was going to be in serious trouble…and we don't want trouble now do we?"

"No we don't want any…"

"Good neither did I."

The search continued and finally they came up to the room that was occupied by Harry and Hermione. Lavender opened the door slowly as she peaked into the room. The fire had long been out and you could smell the brunt ashes from the fireplace. As her eyes scanned the room she noticed two people cuddled together on the couch. A smile spread across her face as she pulled her head around the door and closed it.

"Well were they in there?"

"Yes they were…"

"Then let's go in."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because they're sleeping and they look so adorable."

"Well I'm waking them up; I didn't spend my entire morning looking for them to let them sleep."

Ron walked past Lavender into the room and straight for the couch. If he were in a better mood he would have thought this to be extremely amusing sight. But since he wasn't in a good mood he found this sight to be extremely annoying and to spite his friends for the extra sleep they seemed to have acquired he would awaken them. Once reaching the two sleepers he pulled out his wand muttering a spell. The spell was intended to pour water all over Harry and Hermione but just as it began to fall Lavender took her wand and took control of the water. Instead she poured it all over an unsuspecting Ron. A loud scream was echoed from the room and woke Harry and Hermione.

"Lavender!"

"What?"

"Why am I all wet?"

"Stop your whining you deserved that."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Harry asked between laugher and some confusion. Ron was his best friend but he couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"What are we doing here? We were sent to look for you it's past one already!"

Ron said annoyed at his friends for their ignorance

"Don't mind him he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No need to explain Lavender, I understand fully well what you've gone through."

Hermione added with an air of coolness as the smile on her face only grew.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving!"

And with that Ron left the room full of laugher aimed at him. He didn't know if and when he would ever talk to his 'so called' friends again.

"Well isn't this the perfect start to a morning."

"You have a point there Harry."

"So how long do you think he'll give us the silent treatment?"

"I give him a few hour top Lav."

"After all he can't stay mad at you for very long."

Hermione said, the smile on her face never fading for a moment.

"You do have a good point my dear friend."

* * *

As can be expected Ron didn't last very long. Eventually he gave in and he was back to his old self. His pride may have been shattered but it didn't matter he had Lavender by his side. The only thing that could ruin his good mood was his brothers stopping by, but lucky for him that wasn't for another few days.

This was the best summer anyone could have ever asked for and there was still more to come. Harry and Hermione's relationship blossomed and everyone noticed the strong bond between the two. On more than one occasion you could notice them slipping away for time to themselves. They were just as bad as Lavender and Ron, maybe even worse.

Hermione couldn't be more than happy. Here she was dating her best friend of six years and he actually returned her feelings. Nothing could ruin the mood she was in. It had been three days since she and Harry professed their feelings for each other. Honestly it was the best three days of Hermione's life. They were practically inseparable, tied to the hip. Harry and Hermione spent their days flying, having picnics by the small lake in the back yard or walking around aimlessly. During the nights though they would talk through the wee hours or spend their time holding each other in front of the fire. The room Lavender and Ron had found them in came to be their spot in the house. Sometimes they would even watch the sunrise together

To Harry everything seemed to be going at a fast pace with Hermione. And he didn't know how it happened but some how his feelings for her deepened. He knew he told her he loved her once but now he was almost positive about it. Even with all the time he spent with Hermione he was also able to talk to his godmother and find out a little more about her. For the first time in his life he wasn't worrying about Voldemort, he felt like a normal teenager spending his summer break with his family and friends. And he couldn't have asked for more.

Today Harry planned a special surprise for Hermione. He realized that he never took her out on a proper date and he wanted to fix that. Hermione had no idea what he had planned but all she knew was to wear something a little nice for dinner tonight. Harry spoke to Dobby this morning and everything was going to be set for eight. Sirius, Diana, Ron and Lavender knew they wouldn't be joining them for dinner. Mentally Harry ran a checklist through his head and made sure everything was done.

It was now seven-fifty and Harry was waiting patiently in the living room for his date. He was sitting in one of the arm chairs staring into the fire trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't as if he hasn't spent time with Hermione. It was just their first real date and this seemed to make it official. Staring at his watch once more he noticed it had only been two minutes since he last checked. Why was time moving so slow? He couldn't wait anymore, part of him wanted it to be eight o'clock but another part of him never wanted it to come.

All of a sudden he heard light footsteps descending the stairs behind him. He was frozen in his seat and he couldn't move; this was it. Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and scanned the room with her eyes until they finally descended on him. A small smile at the corner of her lips formed. He must have not noticed she had come downstairs so she might as well do something about it.

"Harry?"

This seemed to release Harry from his frozen state and without any direction he could feel himself standing up and turning around to see Hermione standing by the stairs waiting for him. But when his eyes fell upon her figure all he could do was stare. That couldn't be Hermione could it? Hermione wore a black dress with a flattering v-neck and very thin spaghetti straps holding up the dress. The dress came in at the waist and seemed to flow out ending just a little bit above the knee. When she started to walk towards him the dress swayed gracefully as she moved giving the dress an airy look to it. He could hear her high heels click against the floor as she came closer to him. Somehow his legs were able to meet her halfway. Upon closer inspection he noticed she was wearing the necklace he gave her last year for Christmas. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders gracefully in gently curls and seemed to be slightly pulled back. Hermione only wore a shade of lipstick and light blush, mascara and eyeliner. She had natural beauty and only wore enough to enhance it just right.

When they met halfway Hermione did a nervous twirl around in front of Harry. She looked up into to his eyes to see if she could figure out what he was thinking. With Harry you could tell everything through his eyes.

"So do you like it?"

"Do I like it? You're absolutely breath-taking."

Hermione had a nervous blush on her checks from Harry's words.

"Lavender helped me get ready."

"I'll be sure to thank her then."

The smile on Harry's face was evident and his nervousness seemed to be slipping away. Hermione looked over Harry slightly, taking in his appearance. He was wearing black dress pants held up by a belt just for style, a long sleeve white button up dress shirt where the first few buttons were open at the top. In his hand he was carrying his jacket just in case it became too cold outside.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well it's no big deal really."

"So are you finally going to tell me what you have planned tonight?"

"Not a chance that's why I'm going to blindfold you."

"You don't have to blindfold me I promise I won't look."

Harry pulled out the blindfold he was going to use on Hermione.

"Sorry but I want this to be a surprise, please?"

"Fine put the blindfold on me."

Harry moved around behind Hermione and proceeded to tie the blindfold to cover her eyes. Just to make sure she couldn't see he waved his hand in front of her face. Satisfied that she couldn't see he began guiding her outside of the manor. After a few moments Hermione became even more curious about where Harry was taking her. From what she could tell Harry had taken her outside. Even though it was summer the weather was starting to get cooler and school would be starting soon.

"Harry where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise and we're almost there."

Soon Harry and Hermione came to a stop, they were finally here and Hermione's curiosity grew. Harry took in a deep breath as he stood behind Hermione. Making sure everything looked to perfection he removed the blindfold from Hermione's eyes.

"Like it?"

Harry whispered softly in her ear even though no one was around to hear. Hermione stared in awe at what was before her eyes.

"Did you do all this? For me?"

"Yes is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong? This is wonderful!"

She turned around and threw her arms around Harry. He was so relieved she liked it. He had brought her to their spot at the lake. Hermione thought the scene was picturesque with the lake in the background off to the left. A large willow tree draping its branches off on the right and in the center a table set for two. Floating in the air were hundreds of candles dancing around creating a beautiful scene.

"So does this count as out first official date Harry?"

"Well I would hope so."

"What now?"

"Why don't we eat? The food should be already set."

"That's fine by me."

Harry offered her his arm which she gladly took. He led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She took a seat and he gently pushed her back in. He took a seat right across from her. Dobby had done a very good job and he would be sure to thank him later. They stared into each others eyes and both could tell what the other felt at that moment.

"We should eat before it gets cold."

"Alright…"

Dinner went by smoothly; Dobby had prepared a wonderful meal for the two of them. Throughout dinner there was light conversation between the two. Finally they finished with desert and were completely full. In the distance back at the manor Sirius and Diana occupied a room with a very good view of the lake. Sirius held the omnioculars to his eyes watching the two lovebirds from afar.

"What's happening now?"

"They just finished desert…"

"Let me see!"

Diana grabbed the omnioculars from Sirius's hand and began to watch Harry and Hermione. Harry let his eyes linger on Hermione for a moment. He noticed she had a smile on her face and seemed to be staring out at the lake in a daze.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

This seemed to bring Hermione back down to earth.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Really now? What about me?"

"Just how wonderful you are after all you did all this."

"Well the nights not over yet."

"What else could you have possibly planned? Dinner was more than I could have expected."

"Well I just thought we could sit out here and stare up at the stars for a while."

"I'd like that."

Harry stood and reached his hand out to Hermione which she gladly took. He led her over to the tree where a blanket was laid out and they both took a seat. Harry had his back resting against the trunk while Hermione rested her back against his chest. Harry had his arms circled around her waist keeping her close by.

They stared up at the stars for what seemed like hours when in reality it had only been a few short minutes. The moment seemed simple but perfect all at once. Unconsciously Harry's arms tighten around her waist.

"Hermione?"

She looked away from the stars and laid her eyes on Harry. She noticed how his eyes were staring directly at her. His eyes seemed to have changed a deeper shade of green which caused her to freeze in place. She couldn't remove her eyes from him. Harry's breathing seemed to slow down all of a sudden. He noticed one of his hands started reaching up to softly caress her cheek. Ever so slowly his hand tilted her chin up and began to guide her to his lips. Both their eyes fluttered closed as the distance shortened and finally their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

From afar Diana watched all this and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She removed the omnioculars from her eyes and just looked straight ahead. Sirius was beside her wondering what was going on.

"Well what's happening?"

"I think we should leave them alone, spying is wrong."

"Aww come on Diana you didn't mind a few moments ago."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Why can't I watch then?"

"Because I said so and I'm not giving these back."

"You're no fun."

Sirius began to pout like a five year old whose candy was just taken away. Diana pulled Sirius out of the room and away from the window so they couldn't give Harry and Hermione their privacy.

It was complete and blissful heaven. Time seemed to have stopped and their minds were completely blank. All they knew was the feeling of their lips and tongues blending in a kiss to put all others to shame. Slowly Hermione's arms came around Harry's neck and were wrapped securely in place. The kiss was no longer slow but became deep and passionate. Harry began to guide Hermione down on the blanket resting on top of her. He made sure all his weight wasn't on her. He pulled his mouth away briefly and began to place feather-light kisses against her neck, on her collar bone. His hand reached for one of the straps of her dress and pulled it off her shoulder. Hermione rested her head back against the blanket, loving the feeling of Harry's lips on her skin. Nothing could describe the way she felt at that moment; he was bringing her to the moon and back. Harry made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. She felt special, she felt loved. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the dancing lights above. This felt like a dream, too perfect to be real.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Each kiss left a burning sensation on Hermione's skin. She could literally feel every part of his body pressed against hers, and she meant every part. An unspoken promise was made that night, the promise to love, the promise to comfort and the promise to always be there. Without knowing they were permanently bonded to each other and no matter what happened they would always be there. Once again Harry's lip found their way to Hermione's. This time the kiss was desperate to prove their feelings. Passion that has been built up over time was finally being poured out in that one kiss. Harry realized where this could lead and he didn't think they were ready for that step just yet. So he slowly pulled his lips away and stared down at the beautiful angel below. The feeling of her lips lingered on his and all he could do was smile.

No words needed to be spoken, they knew what they felt. Time righted itself and it was the first time they noticed how late is must have been. Harry stared over in the direction of the manor and noticed most of the lights were turned off. He looked back down at Hermione.

"It's getting late and we probably should be heading back now."

"Alright Harry."

Harry stood up first and held out his hand to help Hermione up which she gladly took grateful for the help. Hermione tried to fix her wrinkled dress. Her hair must have come undone while they were lying on the ground so she tried to fix it as best she could. After a few moments Hermione was done fixing herself up and was ready to head back now.

A wind chill seemed to have come and the temperature dropped slightly. She didn't think to bring a jacket with her before and now she was a little cold. Harry noticed this since she was slightly shivering and he draped his jacked over her shoulders.

"Thank you…"

"It's nothing…shall we?"

He offered her his arm once more which she took and silently they walked back to the manor. Both of them didn't want this night to end but it seemed as though time sped up and they were already back at the manor, up the staircase and in front of Hermione's door all too soon. Hermione had her back to it and she faced Harry with a shy smile on her face.

"I had a really nice time tonight Harry."

"Then maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"You would?"

"Of course I would silly."

"Well I guess this is good night then?"

"I guess it is…"

Harry leaned forward slightly and gave Hermione one last kiss before he left.

"Goodnight Mione."

And with that Harry walked down the hall to his room and disappeared behind his door. Hermione watched as he walked away and turned to walk in her own room. When she closed the door she leaned her back against it with her hand still on the door knob and sighed in deeply. This night would remain in her memories and haunt her dreams for eternity. Whispering in the darkness of her room she said…

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

The next day dawned over the manor beginning another day. Dobby the house elf prepared breakfast for the six occupants in the house and started his early morning routine. The first to wake up was Harry, having had the best sleep of his life. Images of last night invaded his mind which caused him to have a permanent smile on his face. To start the day off he took a shower and got dressed. By the time he was done it was already eight-thirty in the morning. He wondered if anyone else was up and he decided to see if Hermione was awake yet.

He walked to her room and walked in not thinking to knock. He peered in her room and noticed Hermione's sleeping figure in the bed. She was still asleep so he walked in quietly hoping not to disturb her. Should he wake her up? She looked so peaceful while she slept, like an angel. He noticed the smile on her face and wondered what she was dreaming about. He sat on the edge of the bed making sure not to wake her. His eyes never left her; he watched her sleep for a few minutes before he finally decided to pull Hermione away from the god of slumber. Question was how he should wake her. Finally making up his mind he placed both his hands on each side of her. Slowly he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips on hers gently. After a few moments Hermione began to respond to Harry's kiss. Subconsciously her arms wrapped around his neck and their kiss deepened. Ever so slowly Harry pulled away and looked down at Hermione.

"How was that for a wake up call?"

"I could get use to that."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"Good morning Harry."

"Morning Mione…"

"Are we just going to stay here all morning or are you going to let me get dressed?"

"Be my guest…"

Harry had on his trade-mark lopsided grin.

"That means you have to leave Harry."

Hermione tried to keep the smile off her face and look serious which was difficult with Harry looking at her like that.

"Couldn't I just stay? I promise to keep my eyes closed."

Harry said hopefully, his face starting to form his puppy dog look. Hermione couldn't believe he was pouting, it was hard to say no to him but she had to be serious.

"Harry I said no so you'll have to go."

"How could you say no to this cute face?"

"Easy, out!"

"Now you hurt my feelings…"

"Maybe now you'll go then."

"Nope, what are you going to do about it?"

"You don't want to know…"

With a swiftness of a Seeker Harry pulled Hermione on top of him while he lied his back against the sheets.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Well I…I…"

Harry nodded his head with the same lopsided grin on his face.

"Uh-huh that's what I thought."

For the second time that morning Harry kissed Hermione. His arms came around her waist keeping her in place so she couldn't get away. Their tongues clashed in heated passion as Harry rolled over leaving Hermione underneath him now. Hermione's finger tangled in the mess of Harry's hair. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair and pretty soon Hermione began to gain the upper hand. Unexpectedly Hermione was able to push Harry off her with a strength Harry didn't expect. With a smile gracing her lips she threw a pillow at his head, hitting her target.

"Go before I change my mind."

Harry was still in a daze from that last kiss and couldn't form a good retort back.

"Fine I'll go but I'm under strict protest."

"If you behave yourself maybe later I'll give you a treat."

Harry started to walk towards the door and Hermione had her back towards him. What she didn't notice was that Harry still had the pillow in his hand.

"Oh Hermione?"

"Yes Har-"

She was cut off by a pillow smacking her directly in the face and before she could do anything Harry ran out of the room laughing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen with a smug smile on his face. When he walked in he found Sirius and Diana sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading what looked like the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Harry, how did your date with Hermione go?"

Sirius had tried to convince Diana to give him back the omnioculars last night but she threatened him and he had no choice but to go along with her word.

"Perfect, absolutely one-hundred percent perfect."

"What did you do?"

"Well Diana we had dinner by the lake and then we just talked. When it got late I walked her back to her room. That's basically what happened."

"Anything **'else'** happen? Or was that just it?"

Sirius emphasized the else in his question as he looked over at his godson.

"No nothing **'else'** happened Sirius so get your mind out of the gutter."

As if on cue Ron entered the kitchen with Lavender by his side.

"Why does Sirius have his mind in the gutter?"

"Well we were just talking about Harry's date with Hermione Ron and he said nothing **'else'** happened."

"Really now?...Oww! Lavender why did you hit me

Lavender had slapped him upside the head.

"You should get yours out of the gutter as well. If Harry said nothing happened then nothing did."

"Thank you Lavender at least someone believes me."

"It's no problem Harry I'll just cross check your story with Hermione."

Lavender winked and everyone couldn't help but laugh. Harry knew Hermione and he were going to be the center of their jokes. But he didn't care since he had Hermione by his side. They had been making fun of Lavender and Ron all summer, it was only natural. At that particular moment Hermione decided to grace their presence.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Hermione."

"Alright Harry."

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table sharing light conversation. The morning was just like any other with just one exception. Underneath the table Harry and Hermione were holding each others hands without bringing attention to themselves. All of a sudden Sirius stood up from his seat.

"Ok everyone I have an announcement to make…"

"Out with it already then we all have busy lives."

"Patience my young godson…"

"You're one to talk Sirius."

"Diana you've wounded my ego."

"Like I could ever ruin it it's bigger than all of England."

Laughter was the only sound you could hear.

"She does have a point Sirius."

Harry said through bouts of laughter.

"Alright we should probably listen to what Sirius has to say."

Hermione getting a hold of herself after a good laugh she tried to give her attention to Sirius. Always being the reasonable one gave Sirius a smile as if to continue since the laughter died down.

"Anyway what I was trying to say was that this weekend we will be hosting a party."

"What kind of part and who are we giving it for?"

"That is a very good question Lavender. The party is in honor of myself and Diana. We thought we would throw one big party for all the anniversaries and birthdays we missed."

"What is the dress code and where is it going to be held?"

"Well Hermione we're having it here in the house, we thought it was about time we opened up the ballroom. So dress is formal, the men wear dress robes while the girls wear evening gowns since I prefer them over dress robes."

"That means Hermione and I need to go shopping!"

"Here we go Harry now they'll be talking about dresses, makeup, shoes…"

"Well Ron since you feel that way you wouldn't mind Lavender and I going on our own today."

"Well…I…"

Harry watched the scene and the smile on his face grew. He didn't want Hermione to go but he could spend some time with Ron, male bonding and such.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ron what do you want to do since the girls are going to go 'girl' things?"

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, he was being a good sport about this. She placed a kiss on his cheek as Lavender and her got up.

"We'll see you boys later Lavender and I will be in Diagon Alley if you need us. Remember to behave yourselves…"

"We're always on our best behavior, right Ron?"

"Exactly Harry."

"Riight see you both later."

Lavender and Hermione were shaking their heads as they walked upstairs.

"So how long do you think they'll last?"

"Not sure Lav, no more than a few hours top."

"Possibly, which one do you think we'll break first?"

"Ron, definitely."

"I quite agree, so how did you date go with Harry last night?"

"It was absolutely wonderful, he set up dinner by the lake and after we just watched the stars."

"That sounds awfully romantic. I never thought Harry was the romantic type."

"Neither did I but I'm not complaining about it."

"So I'll meet you by the fireplace in five minutes?"

"Alright see you soon I'm just going to get my cloak and some money."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron with Lavender not to far behind her. It was only the early afternoon but the pub was still semi-full. Hermione and Lavender walked to the back of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley lied. Tapping the correct bricks they entered the Alley as it opened up to them. Lavender and Hermione walked through and began to browse the shop displays.

"So Lavender where do you think we should start?"

"Well Madam Malkin's won't have what we need since she's strictly dress robes and the like. I know there's a store further down that specializes in what we're looking for. I think it's called Madam Rose's Gowns for all Occasions."

"Alright then we should probably head their first."

"Sounds good to me."

With that said Hermione and Lavender walked towards Madam Rose's. They passed the Apothecary, Quality Quidditch, Flourish & Blotts, the Magical Menagerie and finally came to the sign of Madam Rose's. Hermione and Lavender walked in hearing a bell chime as they entered the shop. A very well dressed woman walked up to them with a smile on.

"Welcome to Madam Rose's girls is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well we both need dresses for a party we're going to."

"Well you came to the right place, now who would like to go first?"

"Lavender I think you should, I'll just look around while I wait."

"If you're sure Hermione?"

"Positive now go on and find something that will knock Ron dead."

Hermione gave her friend a wink as she was whisked away by the saleswoman.

Hermione began to look around the shop that was full of dresses of all colors, styles and lengths. A dress caught her attention and she began to finger it noticing the fabric was very soft and the dress was very pretty.

"That is one of my favorite designs…"

Hermione was snapped out of her trance and looked at the woman who was addressing her. She was a plump woman but carried an air of grace and poise. Hermione could already tell she like this woman.

"It is very beautiful."

The woman came up and offered her hand to Hermione which she gladly shook.

"I am Madam Rose, is there anything I can help you with?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Rose and might I say you have a beautiful shop. I'm actually looking for a dress for a party I've been invited to."

"Thank you dear you're very kind. Now what is that occasion?"

"It's being held in a ballroom and dress is formal."

"Alright I take it you're about a size six?"

"How did you know that?"

"When you've fitted as many different girls in dresses as I have you just know."

The woman gave off a brilliant smile and Hermione was reminded of Mrs. Weasley and she couldn't help but return the smile.

"Now..."

"Hermione."

"Hermione why don't you try on the dress you were looking at?"

"You mean this one?"

She pointed to the dress and Madam Rose nodded.

"No…I possibly couldn't."

"Why not? I think it would look perfect on you and if any alterations need to be made we can do it right here."

"If you say so…"

Madam Rose picked up the dress and motioned for Hermione to follow her into the dressing room.

"Now I'll be waiting just outside if you need any help and when you're done just come on out and we'll see how this looks on you."

"Alright."

Madam Rose left Hermione to put the dress on. It didn't take long but she was having trouble with the zipper in the back and she became frustrated. She stuck he head out of the dressing room.

"Madam Rose I'm having trouble with the zipper in the back…"

"No problem dear."

Madam Rose zipped up the back of the dress and motioned once again for Hermione to follow. Right next to the dressing room was a raised podium with mirrors lining the walls. Hermione stood on the podium as Madam Rose circled Hermione.

"Well I must say the dress is absolutely perfect on you nothing needs to be done to it."

"It does look lovely."

"Now you'll need shoes to match which will be easy, we have a great selection in the back and oh! I have the perfect hair piece to match. You should change and I'll prepare the items I think will go best."

Madam Rose left but Hermione didn't move right away. She just stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe that was her in the mirror staring back at her. Eventually she stepped down and carefully took the dress off in the dressing room hanging it back up. When she was done she walked back to the register and noticed the assorted items Madam Rose had laid out for her.

"Madam Rose you have wonderful taste."

"Each item will compliment you and the dress beautifully."

"Madam Rose I'm not sure if I have enough to pay for all this though…"

"Nonsense child, I've been trying to sell that dress for ages now and you are the first person to ever be able to wear it so I will give it to you half price."

The woman smiled widely at Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely now go on and choose what you like."

Hermione picked out an assortment of items she liked best and paid for her purchases smiling at Madam Rose.

"Thank you so much for all your help Madam Rose."

"Just make sure to stop by and visit."

"I promise thanks again!"

The two women shared a smile and Hermione walked to the front of the stores where Lavender was waiting with her own purchases.

"Did you get everything you need Lav?"

"I did what about you?"

Hermione nodded and the two girls walked out of the store.

"So Lav what time is it?"

"It's only two; we've only been gone a few hours…"

"What do you think the boys are up to?"

"No clue what's so ever…moaning about us maybe?"

"Probably."

Both girls laughed and continued on their way.

* * *

Speaking of the boys, Ron and Harry sat in the living room waiting by the fire for the girls to come back. The boys had tried to play a game of Wizards Chess but that didn't go over too well; their hearts weren't in it. They had been watching the clock the whole time and as another hour passed Ron stood up in frustration.

"What's taking those girls so long?"

"No clue."

Harry answered not in too good of a mood himself.

"Well then why are we just sitting around here for? Let's go get our women."

"For once I'm actually going to agree with you Ron…"

Ron smiled proudly at himself and both boys ran up the stairs and gathered their things.

* * *

Lavender and Hermione finished their shopping and decided to stop by Florean Fortescue's for a well deserved desert. They sat outside at one of the tables eating their ice cream while making ideal chat about their purchases when all of a sudden Lavender caught a glimpse of red hair walking in their general direction she was looking in.

"Look who couldn't stand to be away…"

Hermione turned in her seat and smiled as well.

"We weren't even gone that long."

Harry and Ron saw the girls sitting down in front of Florean Fortescue's and they made their way towards them.

"Hello ladies, isn't this a lovely surprise running into you."

"Hello Harry…Ron, what brings you both to the Alley?"

"Well Lav Harry and I thought we'd surprise you both and here we are."

Both girls started laughing uncontrollably and this caused confused looks to cross their faces.

"What?"

"No-th-ing Harry…"

"Well something seems to be up mind filling us in?"

"No that's alright…"

Harry and Ron figured they weren't going to get much out of the two so they shrugged their shoulders and took the two seats remaining at the table to join them.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is the long awaited 6th chapter! I once again had to split it because I got carried away with a few things lol. But I hope you enjoyed it because so far this is the longest chapter and I loved writing it. Next chapter we'll have the party, Weasley visit, Quidditch, and school shopping. I will try to get this next chapter out sooner and this time you won't have to wait two years for an update. Also keep a look out for my next chapter update of Eternal Rhapsody. Please remember to review now that you're done reading lol. Thanks!

* * *

Created on ... March 15, 2005 


End file.
